A Brother's Bond
by colonelduckie
Summary: After none of his brothers want to work with him, Mikey runs off and finds himself in a dangerous position; Shredder's captive. Will Leo, Raph and Donnie ever learn their lesson? 2012 universe. COMPLETE. [rated for violence]
1. Mikey Come Back!

**A/N: This idea came to me after seeing the episode "The Gauntlet" I hope you like it! I need to give a big thanks to Rachel Erica and TMNT224 for their wonderful help as well as BigDreamChaser on dA. Also my super cool beta!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Mikey Come Back!

* * *

Mikey's nunchaku landed by his foot. Mikey was several feet away. Before he could help his younger brother Shredder had taken him.

* * *

The day before...

"We need to split up," Leo instructed. "Raph you and Mikey-"

"I don't want Mikey, make Donnie take him!" Raph snapped.

"I don't want him either! Leo you take him," Donnie complained.

"If none of you want me then fine! I don't want you either!" Mikey snapped. He climbed down the fire escape.

"Mikey! Come back," Leo called. As he tried to chase him down. "Great see what you guys did!"

"Not like you wanted him either," Raph said, following behind Leo. "You were sending him with me."

"Let's go find Mikey," Leo said, leaving the ally way.

* * *

Leo, Raph, and Donnie searched all over the city for Mikey. They even called April in case he showed up there. They slipped into the ally way that was closet to their lair. Donnie dropped to the ground.

"We have been at this for hours! We are never going to find him," Donnie complained rubbing his foot. Raph joined him on the cold ground, Leo remained standing. "What are we going to tell Splinter? We should have been back hours ago and the sun is going to rise soon."

Leo sighed "I guess we tell him the truth."

"The truth is a good place to start," A voice came from behind them.

They turned around it was Splinter. "What happened to Michelangelo?"

Leo sighed "We were splitting up, some Purple Dragons were about. Raph did not want to be with Mikey," Leo said pointing at his brother.

"Me! Oh, like you want him" Raph snapped jumping to his feet. Getting in Leo's face.

"At least Leo did not say he did not want Mikey," Donnie said standing up, trying to be calm.

"You said you did not want him either!" Raph pointed out, spinning around and then turning to Donnie

"My sons! Enough!" Splinter said stopping the three way word fight.

"We looked everywhere Sensei," Leo said finally. "We can't find him."

"I see," Master Splinter said. "Let's get back down to the lair. Michelangelo knows his way back. Leonardo can you call April? She can look for him during the day. We need to make a plan," he paused "Donatello," He said, turning to purple-clad turtle, "can't you track him on that T-Phone?"

"I can't, he dropped it on the roof before he left." Donnie sighed showing him the T-Phone.

The three oldest followed their Sensei down the sewer and into that part they called home.

Raph dropped into the arm chair, Donnie sat down on the couch and Leo remained standing. Splinter looked at them, they were visibly tired and he could tell that they were truly sad that they had forced their youngest brother way.

Leo pulled out the T-Phone and called April "Hi, April," he mumbled, more than spoke.

"Has Mikey come home?" she asked, though she know the answer deep down.

"No," Leo barely spoke the words.

"I can go look for him," April said, knowing how they tended to stay in the sewer during the day.

"Thanks," Leo said and hung up.

* * *

April began to walk to streets for any signs of a mutant turtle. There was none. She went to Central Park, he could be anywhere, it had been hours and Mikey was easily the best at hiding. If he did not want to be found, then he would not be found. She sighed and sat down against a tree. Her phone rang.

"Hey Donnie," she answered, Donnie gave a small half smile on the other end upon hearing her voice.

"Any luck?" he asked realizing why he was calling again.

"No," April sighed. "I must have gone to every pizza place and comic book store in the city," she sighed again, "I can't really ask 'Hey have you seen any mutant turtles lately?'" Donnie let out a small laugh.

"Thanks for your help April," Donnie said before hanging up.

Splinter and his brothers looked at him with a slight glimmer of hope. Donnie shook his head.

* * *

Mikey rolled over. He woke up. For a moment we wondered where he was but then remembered. His brothers did not want him, so he left them. He found an old abandoned warehouse somewhere near Brooklyn and spent the night. There was no way they would find him. At one point he lost his T-Phone, not that he cared if they ever found him. He was better off on his own. Why would he want to be with turtles who did not want him?

Mikey realized just how hungry he was. He went into the alleyway and found a quarter someone had left in what looked like the last pay phone in all of New York. Then he remembered he had no money to pay for pizza. Dejected he went back into the wearhouse. It was too bright out for him to sneak around. He was far from his home and he half hoped his brothers were not in the area looking for him down in the sewer. He dropped down into the manhole and walked a little ways until he was by the ally way by _Sal's Pizzeria_. He poked his head out, there was no one around, carefully he climbed out and quickly went to find a shadow to hide in.

He lived in a sewer. How bad could dumpster pizza be? Besides, he was very, very hungry. Just as he was about to flip open the dumpster he heard footsteps. A young looking boy stepped out. He had a box of pizza in one hand and a cellphone in the other. The boy dropped the pizza box on the ground and sat on an over turned milk create, and began to text. He was distracted. So was Mikey. He could see WHOLE pizza.

"Hey Mike!" an angry voice came. Mikey nearly jumped out of his shell and then he realized that Mike must have been the name of the boy. "Get back in here! I got a delivery for you!" The boy named Mike grumbled, placed his cell in his pocket, swore under his breath and walked back in, leaving the pizza box on the ground.

Before the human Mike could return, turtle Mikey raced across the alley, grabbed the box, and flipped across the alleyway back to his spot. The boy angrily left side door, strapped the pizza on the back of his bike and left.

Mikey opened the box and found three slices of cold pizza. He let out a dejected sigh; at least it was food. He thought he was alone, but he was wrong. Four Purple Dragons came down the alleyway where he was eating his cold pizza. They cracked a smile as they saw the lone turtle.

Mikey jumped to his feet; he spun his nunchaku over his head. He fended off two of the four. Without the help of his brothers Mikey was having a hard time, but he was holding his own.

The four Purple Dragons were circling around Mikey. He spun dizzily between them. He lost his footing and came crashing down to the cold hard ground. The larger of the Purple Dragons picked up Mikey and carried him off.

* * *

Leo, Raph, and Donnie climbed out of the sewer. They continued to look and re-look. They have been looking in the sewer all day and they had look through the city the day before. They hardly slept.

"Let's split up," Raph said mockingly "Leo you and Mikey- oh wait! We can't," Raph snapped. "You drove him off!"

"I drove him off it was my-" Leo's words were cut off when something, or someone, came crashing down from the roof.

"Take this as a warning!" came a voice from above. Leo's heart began to beat faster. Mikey was lying at his feet and the Shredder was now on the roof top. Mikey struggled to his feet.

"Mikey stay back!" Leo instructed. The four Purple Dragons who took Mikey jumped down along with about a dozen more. What Leo and the others did not see was that Mikey was covered in blood and bruises.

"I can dothis," Mikey said sharply. He took few steps forward. "Donnie!" he called to the brother who was now on his left side. "Watch out!" Mikey went to deflect the attack on his brother. He stumbled slightly but pushed the attacker back.

Leo and Raph were working hard on pushing back Shredder, but were having no such luck. Raph had gotten thrown into a wall and was struggling to his feet. Donnie and Mikey fought off the Purple Dragons to join Leo and Raph.

Mikey had the opportunity to attack Shredder and he took it. Stumbling forward slightly he swung his nunchaku, but Shredder got the upper hand on the weakening Mikey. With a forceful hand he sent Mikey flying backwards. The nunchaku in right his hand flew out.

Mikey's nunchaku landed by his foot. Leo looked down and then back up. Mikey was several feet away. "Mikey!" He called as he tried to make his way past the few remaining Purple Dragons to where Mikey lay. Raph was back on his feet and attempting to fight off his own Purple Dragons. Donnie had his back to Raph and helping fight off the others.

Shredder was approaching Mikey. He tried to stand up to defend off his attacker. Shredder bend down and picked him up.

"Mikey!" Raph called out. Before he could help his younger brother Shredder had taken him.

"He-he…lp" Mikey croaked. He struggled under the Shredder's grasp. The injuries he sustained during the two fights caused him to lack the ability to fight free. "Let…me…down…" Mikey mumbled weakly.

Leo, Raph, and Donnie tried to follow Shredder, but he was moving fast. They followed him down in to the sewer and lost him as he crossed the path of a train and disappeared.

* * *

Dejected the three oldest brothers returned to their home. Splinter was pacing the room. He looked up, he saw three of his sons. Splinter did not need to ask any questions. He could tell by their injuries that they had fought the Shredder.

As they entered their home Leo wordlessly handed Splinter Mikey's lone nunchaku, hung his head and walked away. Splinter looked at his youngest son's weapon in his hand. It was stained in blood. Most likely Michelangelo's. He looked at his sons. They all seemed lost even though they were home. The lair was quiet.

"How-how-" Leo muttered. "Oh Mikey, I'm sorry," he let out a breath. His heart was pounding. They had been looking for Mikey for two days. They were looking for him because the drove him away. They made him feel unwanted. Leo walked blindly around the lair. He almost walked into Donnie twice and Raph three times before he went to his room. It was like he was walking into a wall and could not turn around; he just kept walking, bouncing back and walking, never going any further. Once he was in his room, he found the remains of the water balloon Mikey had launched at him the day he went missing. Leo picked up the pieces of the water balloon. He looked at them. They were orange. He placed the back of his hand over his eyes and tried not to cry. He was the leader, the oldest brother, he was supposed to be strong. He could no longer help it. He did not hate Mikey.

Raph made his way across the lair knocking the armchair down in the process. He saw Mikey's T-pod and threw it across the room, not caring if it broke. He finally reached his destination after breaking a vase and kicking another chair. He slammed the door shut and used a chair to stop it from being opened from the outside. He sat down on his bed and stood back up. Crossing his arms he let out a low growl, causing Spike to look up from his piece of lettuce. "Sorry Spike" he mumbled to his pet turtle. "Been a rough two days." Spike just simply took another bite of his lettuce. "Bet ya want to know what's going on here," he said talking to his turtle. Raph sighed and told Spike everything. "I didn't mean what I said to Mikey," he muttered. Raph was lying in bed with Spike on his plastron. "It's just sometimes…" he voice trailed. He looked at Spike. "It's just…," he repeated. He took a sai and hummed it into the door. A few tears started to silently slip out from under is mask. "Don't tell anyone," he told Spike. "I don't hate Mikey."

Donnie grew restless. He could sit still for hours on end tinkering away with his inventions. Now he could not find any way to concentrate. Not working on inventions, not reading his science journals. He loved Mikey, he is only younger brother. Sure he could drive him crazy, but that is no reason to hate him. He picked up the invention he was working on. It did not have a name-Mikey liked naming them, he was Dr. Nameinstein. He walk to his room. On his way he kicked something. He was not paying attention. He looked down. It was the T-pod. Sighing, Donnie bent down and picked it up; it was broken. It was his own invention but Mikey named it. Donnie went into his room buried his face in the pillows and allowed himself to cry. He did not hate Mikey.

Master Splinter retired to his room. He placed Michelangelo's nunchaku on a small table by his futon. He then retrieved a candle and lit it, placed it by the weapon. That night he fell into a troubled sleep. "My sons," he murmured in his sleep. "How could this have happened?"

* * *

Leo woke up the next morning. He went to the kitchen and Raph was attempting to cook breakfast. As good of a fighter as he is, that is how bad of a cook he is. Donnie was desperately following behind cleaning up after him. "Wait Raph! That's a-" before he could finish, the egg Raph was attempting to use became a cloud of smoke. "-a Ninja Smoke Bomb," he hung his head.

"I don't get it!" Raph snapped. "He makes it look so easy! You crack an egg, it cooks, you eat it. Why is it so complicated?"

"It would seem you may not want your brother sometimes, but you need him sometimes as well," Master Splinter told his three oldest sons.

"Whatever," Raph snapped, knocking over a kitchen chair as he left the kitchen. Raph slammed his door shut.

* * *

**A/N: All right! until the next chapter. How do you like it so far? Reviews are loved as always :D**

**Don't forget to check out my other stories as well :D**

**~colonelduckie**


	2. We Need to Find Him

**A/N: WOW! I got so much more response that I thought I would have! Several of you commented it was rushed, well I hope this chapter does not feel that way! I do have the whole story written already so I will try and make some adjustments.**

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, faved, and followed!**

**Well hope you like this chapter :D**

* * *

Chapter 2: We Need to Find Him

* * *

Mikey struggled. He was tied to a chair and his head was hurting. Shredder was standing over him. Their eyes met. Mikey looked into his captor's eyes. One eye was scarred. It creeped Mikey out just looking at him. There was an annoying blinking red light behind him.

"You know what this is?" Shredder asked pulling an object from behind his back.

"My…nunchaku," Mikey said. His blue eyes dulled as he saw his weapon in the hands of his enemy.

"That's right," Shredder said with a twisted smile. He stretched his arm out and quickly brought it back smacking Mikey with his own weapon. He gave Mikey a few more blows to the head with the weapon before using his clawed weapon on his hand to break the nunchaku in two.

Mikey's breathing was uneven, his head was sore. "S-stop," he said helplessly. Shredder gave a low laugh.

"Splinter must pay for what he has done!" With his claw-like blade he made a gash on Mikey's arm, causing him to whimper. After several more attacks Mikey fell unconscious.

"One last thing," Shredder said he pulled Mikey's orange mask off his face.

* * *

The brothers spent all day searching the sewers, starting with the area they last saw Mikey, just inc ase he showed up. They were very doubtful, but they looked anyway.

Standing on the spot they last saw their brother was hard. It was also the only clue they had. With no real way of knowing what way to go they just took random turns that Donnie documented.

* * *

All night while out on patrol they kept and eye out for the Shredder, but they had not seen him since the day he took Mikey. They had not even seen Dogpound around for that matter either. If they saw Purple Dragons they were just normal Dragon slime.

Raph was becoming unbearable to be around. He had been breaking things in the lair and Donnie has been going around trying to repair what was broken. Leo who had an answer for everything was questioning his leadership abilities and would second guess himself when making a decision.

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop they searched the city for Mikey and anybody in need. They stopped when they saw commotion in the alleyway. Jumping down into the shadows they watched.

There was a tall dark figure. "You April O'Neil?" the voice asked.

Donnie and Leo exchanged glances. Raph had his eyes set on dark figure.

"Yes," she said nervously "Who wants to know?" The figured said nothing all he did was hand her a tape with a broken nunchaku tied to it with an orange mask and a note 'To: Hamato Yoshi.' Her eyes widened. "Where did you get this?" she demanded.

"Some guy in an ugly dog costume paid me to bring to an April O'Neil,"

April looked at him.

"He said it was from a-a Splicer?" he was not sure of the name

"Shredder?" April said

"Yeah that sounds about right," and with that he left. Raph took off after him before Leo could stop him. Leo and Donnie stepped out from the shadows.

"He did not hurt my-" he paused "-our! April did he?" Donnie asked giving the girl a small sympathetic smile.

"No," she said looking at him slightly confused, "but he gave me this," her voice was very quiet, almost sad.

"What is it?" Leo asked while she handed it to him

"It's a Video Home System. It is an analog recording videotape," Donnie said.

"A what?" Leo said

Donnie sighed. "A VHS? Remember them?"

"Oh yeah, well how can we watch it? I though Mikey-" he paused for a moment "broke ours?"

"I have a VCR in the lair," Donnie said with smile.

"Of course you do."

"Where is Raph?" April said

"Chasing that tall guy," Leo said rolling his eyes. "We better go help him before he kills someone."

"Thanks April! See you later!" Donnie said flashing her his missing-tooth smile once again. April just looked at him and then walked back off.

They soon caught up with Raph. "He really knows nothing," Raph said angrily.

"Let's get back to the lair. Shredder gave us this." Leo showed Raph the bundle.

* * *

"Master Splinter," Leonardo called. He handed him the bundle. Splinter looked at the items. He let out a sigh. Handing Donatello the nunchaku and the tape Splinter held the orange mask and note in his paws. Before he opened the note he solemnly held the orange mask to his cheek.

He lowered his hand, still keeping the mask in his hand he opened the note it simply read 'watch' he cleared his throat. "Donatello, can you play this tape?"

Donatello nodded. He crossed the room and put the tape in the VCR. At first the screen was black and hard to make out, but then it came into focus. They could make out that Mikey was tied to a chair.

They saw Shredder assault Mikey with his own weapon. Then the scene stopped, a new one came. Mikey was still in the chair but this time he was not wearing his orange mask, instead he wore a black one with the Foot Clan symbol on it.

Mikey was mumbling words but they would not make him out. Shredder just kept laughing at him and sunk one of his razor claws into Mikey's shoulder. He then cut up Mikey's arm and then scratched his plastron in several places. Mikey's screams were ear splitting a first and then died down. Using the back of his hand he slapped Mikey across the face causing the chair to fall. He was laying sideways in his own blood.

"S-s-sto-op," Mikey complained. His voice was flat, it did not sound the Michelangelo they knew.

Shredder picked him up by the mask and set him up right. Shredder went to attack again. He raised his fist, he connect with the left side of his face. Mikey's chin dropped to his plastron and fell to one side. He appeared to have knocked unconscious.

"This has to stop!" Raph yelled throwing his sai into the T.V. He was breathing heavy "How can you watch this...this...and do nothing? Leo you're the leader, Donnie you're a genius, Master Splinter you. . ." He stopped himself.

"Raph, I can't watch it either! I have enough control not throw my katana at the TV! That does nothing!"

"That does nothing? You have done nothing! We need to find him!"

"We have been looking, Raph." Leo said trying to keep calm.

"Not good enough! Look what he is going through! It's all YOUR FAULT!"

"My fault? You were the first to say-" Leo's breathing was becoming as heavy as Raph's "You said…" he could not finish the words. "we said," Leo was shaking. "we said. Mikey left and is now getting tortured for what we said." He was numb and cold.

Leo walked over to the TV. He ejected the tape, tossed it in the air, and sliced it with his katana.

"There," he said to Raph "is that something now?"

"And you Donnie!" Raph snapped. "With all them brains you got there is nothing you can do?" His green eyes were blazing.

"It's all our fault, including yours," Donnie said eyeing Raph. He wished he could have done more but there was only so much he could do, with no way of tracking him.

"We need to find him!" Raph repeated.

"It's not like there is going to be a big sign 'Shredder is here'," snapped Leo.

"We need to look better!"

"Then you come up with a plan," Donnie said.

"Donnie," Leo said, "can you run a trace to see where April got that message from? Dogpound might not have gone far to find someone. We would at least know the area."

"I could," Donnie said, "I would just need April's phone." He pulled out his T-Phone and called her. After talking for a few moments Donnie told them that she was on her way.

Splinter remained in the arm chair. The sounds of his sons fighting seamed so far away. He stared at the now broken TV. He brought the orange mask to cheek again. He lost the love of his life and a daughter when he was human. Now as a rat he was not going to lose a son. He picked up the broken nunchaku, and the note and headed to his room. When he got there he placed the broken weapon next to the whole one and laid the mask down, the candle he had lit was now burning very low. He picked up a new candle, lit it from the old one, and replaced it. Once the new flame was burning he brought the note to it, allowing to catch on fire. Once the note turned to ashes he knelt down in front of his small shrine.

* * *

When April entered the lair it was eerily quiet, this was her first time down in the lair since Mikey's kidnapping. Raph was staring at the TV with the sai still lodged in the screen and Leo was just staring at the ceiling. She did not know what to say and by what she saw whatever was on the tape was not good. Not that she was expecting it to be. She greeted Leo and Raph but neither one even noticed she was there. She clutched her phone in her hand and walked into Donnie's lab.

Donnie, who always so cheerful, shared the same blank look as his brothers. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy it looked as if he had been crying.

"Donnie," She said gently placing her hand on his shell.

"Oh, hi April," his words had nothing to them they just hung in the air.

"I brought my phone," she said showing it to him.

"Thanks," he hooked it up to his computer with no other words. Any other time Donnie would be thrilled to be alone with April in his lab. His flow chart was hid away, not that it mattered any more.

"Mikey is going to be all right, I just know it!" April said giving him a small smile.

"We're supposed to be team. It's always me and Mikey," Donnie started to tell her. "When Raph said...when Raph said," he was starting to break down "said that he did not want to work with Mikey I should I have said I would."

He was crying now. April was caught off guard. She hugged him. No matter what she told him it would not help. Right now he just needed a shoulder to cry on.

"I'm sure Mikey does not blame you. That is not who he is."

Donnie just looked at her. "Mikey does not have to blame me. I blame myself."

"Donnie," April said softly "the scan is back." He looked at her blankly "it was sent from the Bronx."

"The Bronx," Donnie repeated. "Guess that is where Shredder keeps his evil empire," Donnie stood up. "Guys!" he called it finally hit him-they had a lead!

"Yeah Donnie," Leo said.

"We have a lead!" A smile crossed his face. "The Bronx."

"Let's go get our brother back!"

"April, can you wait here just in case?" Donnie asked, the missing tooth smile that she liked now crossed his face.

"Yes, whatever I can do to help," she smiled. "Be safe!"

In their haste they did not tell Splinter. April went down the hall to tell him. "Master Splinter," she called. There was no response. Nervously she slid open the shoji screen to his room, but she did not enter. Splinter was sitting cradling the nunchaku and orange mask. Silent tears slipped down his face. She wiped a tear from her own eyes. Splinter looked up at the young girl he was training. He walked to the door keeping Mikey's possessions in his paws.

"What is it my student?" he asked.

"We think he's in the Bronx," she said, "the guys just left."

Splinter just nodded. "I will be here if you need anything."

April stepped back and slid the door shut. She waited in Donnie's lab reading a random book that she found, waiting to see if she was needed.

* * *

Using the subway tunnels and the sewers they finally made their way to the Bronx. The jumped topside.

After some searching the trio found an abandoned apartment complex.

"Good as place as any to start. Be ready" Leo said as Raph pried open the door with his sai. Leo has his kanatas drawn. Donnie walked with his bo staff sticking out in front of him. Raph held his twin sai ready to throw.

It was dark and they kept bumping into each other until their eyes adjusted. Every creek in the floorboards make them look around extra cautiously. A police car went flying by with the sirens blasting, causing them to jump slightly. When they got to a door, Raph would turn the knob, Donnie would push the door open with his bō, and Leo watched their backs.

They made their way to the fourth floor. Down at the end of the hall there was beam of light that could be seen under the door. Swiftly they made their way to the door.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think?**

**well thanks again to by beta! and also remember I own nothing :(**


	3. Never!

**A/N: Happy Friday everyone! Thanks again to all who reviewed, faved, and followed! Also thanks to my beta. I don't own the TMNT :( Any way here is chapter 3! I hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Never!

* * *

Mikey was in a dark room. He was hungry, cold, sick, and he could hardly keep his eyes open. He just laid there in his own blood waiting for the next beating.

He had no clue how long he had been there it felt like forever. He just missed his brothers, Splinter, and his room. The door opened. Shredder came in.

"Ready to talk yet?" he snapped at Mikey.

"Ne-ver," Mikey snapped back before going into a coughing fit.

Shredder kicked him and then brought a clawed hand down on him giving him some fresh cuts. Mikey grimaced in pain. Shredder bent down a picked Mikey up. Their eyes meet. Mikey's usually blue eyes were almost grey. Mikey could not stand the look of the Shredder's scarred eye.

Shredder dropped Mikey to the ground. He poised a knife at his neck. Mikey said nothing. He tried not to think of what was going to happen. Shredder had told him that if he did not cooperate he was going to kill him.

_Was this the end?_ Mikey thought.

"This is your last chance," he snarled. "Tell me where I can find Hamato Yoshi and I will spare your pathetic life, at least for now,"

"Never!" Mikey called out. It was the only word he had remembered saying since he had been there, beside 'stop'. Neither word mattered to Shredder.

There was a knock at the door. "What is it?" snapped Shredder.

"Boss, we have visitors; turtle visitors," Dogpound smiled.

"Well, maybe I will keep you alive for a little while longer," he said, he patted Mikey on the head. "Only your brothers can save you now."

* * *

There was movement in the room. Using his shoulder Raph busted open the door. They were meet by small group of Purple Dragons, Dogpound, and Fishface who was swimming in a large tank. They could hear Shredder talking in a back room.

"Donnie you find Mikey. Raph and me will deal with these idiots." Leo instructed. "Find a way out; no matter what happens," he paused and the stressed the last words, "take Mikey home."

Their weapons were drawn; they were ready to fight. Before Donnie could move, Shredder came down the hallway.

Leo and Raph fought Shredder back so that Donnie could get to Mikey.

* * *

A Purple Dragon attempted to follow Donnie and stop him, but without hesitation Donnie struck the attacker with his bo, knocking him out. One more followed but received the same fate.

Donnie walked into the dark room. Mikey was lying in a crumbled heap on the floor. His hands and feet were tied.

"Mikey!" he cried pulling out a kunai to cut the ropes. There was dried blood mixed in with the blood from new cuts. He was cold, but yet he had a fever. Donnie brought his youngest brother into a sitting position and pull him into a tight hug. He began to cry.

"Sorry," he mumbled. He wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand. Then he opened the small bag he had with him and began to bandage Mikey up.

Mikey never talked or moved the entire time Donnie was there. He bend down to pick him up, but he was pushed away before he could.

Shredder picked Mikey up and Donatello stood up and ran after the enemy.

Leo and Raph were kneeling with their hands tied behind their backs, with a Purple Dragon behind each of them and Dogpound in front of them.

"Tell me where I can find Hamato Yoshi, or I kill him now," Shredder snarled with a blade on Mikey's neck.

"N...e...v," was all he could manage.

Leo was gasping for air. The two options he had were both horrible. His hands were tied. Either he would lose a father or a brother. Leo struggled against his bindings but what whack on the back of his shell as he tried.

Raph's green eyes were locked on Shredder. They could hardly fight Shredder with free hands. It also did not help Shredder had also hurt Leo in the process.

Mikey was hardly struggling; he had no strength left. They could see the pain on his face, behind the black mask.

Donnie entered the room; the situation was not good. He would have no back up. He had one opportunity to rescue not only Mikey but Leo and Raph as well. A few feet away he saw one of Raph's sai on the ground. He picked the weapon up awkwardly in his hand. He took a deep breath. He had seen Raph use it many times. He eyed his target. Careful not to hit Mikey he sent it flying at Shredder.

Shredder dropped Mikey as the sai connected with his flesh. Then Donnie took a smoke bomb and launched in between the group.

Using his feet Leo held a katana so Raph could cut his bindings; once free, Raph cut Leo's. They found Mikey picked him up and carried him off. They sent one last smoke bomb.

Supporting Mikey awkwardly on his back Leo made his way down the fire escape.

Once down into the sewer they propped Mikey against the wall to make sure he ready for the journey back home.

On their way back to their home they each took turns carrying Mikey on their backs. He would occasionally moan, mumbled or cough but he never woke up.

* * *

April was pacing the lair they had not called but she did not know if that was good sign or not. Splinter had not left his room, but she could see the dim glow of one lone candle. She heard him speaking, but she did not know what he was saying.

Her phone rang. It was Leo.

"April," he said. "We have Mikey. We are on our way back."

"Sensei!" She called. "They have Mikey!"

* * *

They got to a small clearing. Raph placed Mikey down and then sat next to him. Mikey's head was resting on his shoulder. Mikey was still wearing the black mask. Leo scooped Mikey up and held him in front of him. Another ten minutes and they would be back at the lair.

Donnie was leaning heavily on his bo staff with one arm now draped around Raph's neck. He had lost his footing when he was carrying Mikey a while back and he twisted his ankle.

Leo's shoulder hurt and kept protesting the use of it while he was carrying Mikey. He did not remember hurting. Raph and Donnie were pretty cut up too.

They continued their way back to the lair. The words that were spoken were the occasional direction on what way to head.

For the first time since they rescued him Mikey started twisting in Leo's arms.

"S-st-op," He moaned "n-ne-ver," he started coughing again.

Leo had to stop, he almost dropped Mikey since he was moving too much. He sat Mikey on the ground. He began to thrash more violently.

"Mikey," Leo said gently pulling him into a hug. "It's okay I got you."

"We got you," Raph said. He and Donnie wrapped their arms around their oldest and youngest brothers.

Once Mikey has stopped trashing Leo picked him back up and they continued on their way. They came to the entrance of the lair. Leo paused before entering.

Donnie and Raph went in first. Raph helped Donnie to the couch. Leo placed Mikey on the couch, his head resting on Donnie's lap.

They were back home at last, all together.

April heard them enter. Splinter came slowly from his room, with the orange mask in his paws. Raph covered Mikey with a blanket. Leo got a wet cloth to clean the wounds that were just temporally wrapped.

April crossed her arm and leaned against the doorway of the lab. Silent tears slipped down her face.

Splinter knelt down next to the couch. He untied the black mask and replaced it with the orange one that was supposed to be there.

"Now I have my son back," he smiled. He placed the black mask into his robe pocket.

Leo finished cleaning and rewrapping Mikey's wounds. He sat down with his back to the couch, Raph sat next to him. Donnie had already fallen asleep. It was not long before Leo and Raph were too.

"They may fight with each other, but they are brothers, and they do love each other," Splinter told April. "You should get back. Your aunt must be worried."

April nodded, and left the unusual family to be by themselves.

Splinter sat down in the arm chair. He watched his sons sleep for a little while before he let sleep take him as well; he had not been able to sleep since they went out to retrieve Michelangelo.

* * *

It was late in the morning when everyone was woken up by Mikey's cries.

"no-no-s-sstop," he was starting to thrash again. "w-wo-won-'t t-t-ell" he went into a coughing fit.

"Michelangelo my son, wake up!" Splinter called out. Placing his paws on his youngest son's shoulders.

"Mikey," Donnie said trying to keep Mikey from falling out the couch. "You're home, you're safe."

Mikey buried his face against Donnie's plastron. He kept mumbling the same words over and over. After a few minutes his body relaxed but he was still unconscious.

* * *

After lunch Leo went off to the dojo; he claimed that he was just going to keep his skills sharp but they knew was going to take out some aggression.

Leo landed some punches on the punching bag grunting as he did so. Each one was getting more aggressive then the next.

"This is for Shredder hurting Mikey," he pulled out his katana, went up into a round house kick and sliced the punching bag. He landed on the ground breathing heavy, but he was feeling relief. They could not change the past. They could only let them learn from it for the future. Mikey was home. He was going to get better.

Raph went to his room after lunch. He flopped on his bed. He was laying on his plastron; he pulled a pillow under his chin and looked at Spike.

"Mikey's home," he told his pet turtle. "We got him back last night," he sighed. "He's hurt pretty bad though," Spike just continued to chomp on his lettuce.

Once everyone was off on their own Donnie began to talk to Mikey.

"We're supposed to be a team," he said as he found himself nervously playing with the ends of Mikey's mask. "It's always Leo and Raph and you and me." He looked down at Mikey. He did not look like himself, even his freckles seemed dull. It was odd not seeing a smile on his face. "When Raph said he did not want to work with you I should have said I would," he sighed "even when were you younger it always seemed like you an' me. Guess it's because we are the youngest." Donnie shifted carefully. "You're my only younger brother. I love you."

Mikey let out a soft moan and started to cough.

* * *

"How's he doing?" Leo asked walking into the room.

"Still the same," Donnie sighed. "Wish he could wake up so we can get him to eat and drink something. With all the blood loss, starvation, and dehydration, it's a deadly combination. His voice was bitter.

"Don't think that way," Leo said. Donnie said nothing.

"Let's get Mikey to his room. It will be more comfortable for him, and you." Leo said picking up Mikey and then carried him to his room, limping. Donnie followed. Mikey's room was plastered in posters; there was hardly any wall showing.

Mikey rolled over onto his side and started coughing again.

Leo rubbed his brother's head. "It'll be okay, Mikey," Leo said. "He still feels so warm."

"His fever has not broken." Donnie said as footsteps approached.

"So weird not seeing him smile," April said walking up to the door.

"Hi, April," Donnie said with a slight smile.

"I got the pizza," she said trying to sound cheerful. "Want me to get Raph?" she added in not seeing him.

"Sure," Leo said. "He is in his room. Knock first or he might kill you."

"He's joking right?" April asked Donnie wide eyed.

"He flipped Mikey once when we were very young. Mikey would scream every time he saw Raph for a good week." Donnie said smiling. "He has never opened Raph's door without knocking since then."

"Knock first, got it," she said.

"Raph, I got pizza," April said as she knocked.

The door opened. Spike was sitting on Raph's shoulder. He wordlessly walked with April to the kitchen.

* * *

"We need to make it up to Mikey," Leo said. "It's our fault that he ran off, our fault he got captured by Shredder, our fault he is hurt."

"What should we do?" Donnie asked.

"Well, I know what we shouldn't do," Leo said smiling "Have Raph cook him dinner."

Raph shot Leo a sharp look. Donnie laughed.

"Not like I was going to anyway!"

Donnie tapped a finger on his cheek thinking. "I've got an idea!"

Their moment of joy was cut short when the heard cries of help coming from Mikey's room.

* * *

**A/N: all right what do you think? well as always reviews are loved!**

**until the next chapter**

**~colonelduckie**


	4. It's Going To Be Okay

**A/N: Hello all! Welcome to chapter 4! I still cannot believe how many people fav, reviewed, and followed this story! I cannot thank you enough for it! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Thanks to my beta she rocks! also I do not own TMNT :( **

* * *

Chapter 4: It's Going To Be Okay

* * *

Mikey was shaking. "St-st...op it h-hu..r...ts," he could still heard Shredder laughing at him.

Leo went to touch his brother so calm him, but he flinched at his touch.

"D-DON'T," Mikey called out panicking. In his mind he was still in the dark room.

Leo pulled back his hand. "Mikey, it's Leo," his voice was nervous.

Mikey pulled his knees to his plastron and wrapped his arms around them, he was still shaking.

Donnie reached out his hand to place it on Mikey's shoulder, but Mikey pulled back again as if Donnie's hand was on fire.

"St-st...op...Shre….dder…."

Donnie felt numb, he looked blankly at his brother. Mikey's breathing had become faster and he was sobbing.

"Mikey, you're at home," Raph said, his heart was racing.

"You're safe," Donnie added in.

"It's going to be okay," Leo said.

Mikey's body slowly started to relax. It was going to be a long recovery.

Leo, Raph, and Donnie sat down on floor by Mikey's bed.

* * *

Donnie was in Mikey's room. He did not know what to say. They had talked to Mikey after his latest nightmare and everything that could be done was being done; he still felt like they could be doing more even when he knew there was nothing more that they could do.

Mikey was coughing. "It's going to be okay," he reassured his brother. "All right Mikey, I am going to change your bandages now."

Some of the more shallow cuts had already stopped bleeding some time ago. He has some deeper cuts that were bleeding on and off.

Knowing Donnie, he had been up most of the night. Raph went to tell him he would watch Mikey.

Raph was now sitting with Mikey, his coughing had gotten worse. They had managed to get him to drink a little water, but he was still not waking up.

Raph rewet the cloth that was on Mikey's head.

"Mikey," Raph started. "I didn't mean it that way," he rubbed the back of his neck. "It's just that, sometimes…" He stopped. "You are good Mikey." he said finally. "We need you."

He left the room quickly.

"Raph what is wrong? Is Mikey okay?" Leo asked getting concerned

"He's fine, well-" he sighed "I just can't see him like that anymore." Raph said walking past Leo and to his room.

Leo walked into Mikey's room. He sat down on the bed next to him. He had stopped coughing. He rewet the cloth. Mikey's head was hot and burning

"L-Leo?" Mikey was mumbling. He was starting to wake up.

"Yeah Mikey, I'm here," He helped Mikey sit up and pulled him close. Mikey started to cough. "Here drink this," Leo said handing Mikey a glass of water.

"Sorry," he coughed "I ran-a-way,"

"Don't be sorry," Leo said. "I'm the one who is sorry."

Mikey tried to smile. "It's," he coughed "okay."

Leo hugged his brother tightly. "I love you."

"I heard voices," Donnie said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, "I thought I would-" he paused. "Mikey!" Donnie said smiling. He hugged his brother.

"Stay with Mikey I am going to get Master Splinter and Raph," Leo left the room.

Leo walked down the hall he knocked on Raph's door "Mikey's awake!" Leo was almost childlike. He ran down to tell Master Splinter.

When Leo and Splinter got to Mikey's room Raph was already in there.

"It is good to see you awake Michelangelo," Splinter said with a smile. Mikey returned a weak smile. It was not the same bright grin he always wore on his face. That smile would take time to get back. His bright blue shinning eyes would come back in time as well, until then they remained a duller shade of blue.

Raph went to Mikey and gave him a playful rub on the head. Mikey let out a small laugh.

"Sorry bro," he said.

"Yeah, Mikey, sorry," Leo gave his apology again.

Donnie smiled "Sorry Mikey."

"It's okay," he coughed again "just promise that-that it won't," he took a deep breath in trying to suppress a cough "happen again."

"We won't," Leo said smiling. He hugged his brother, Donnie, Raph and even Master Splinter joined in.

"Could you do something for me?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," Leo said nodding "what is it?"

"Get me pizza?" he asked. Giving a smile.

Leo returned the smile. "Of course."

April came back with the pizza. They brought in some chairs and all ate in Mikey's room.

Leo put a slice of pizza on a plate and handed it to Mikey. He grabbed it and began eating it fast. After a few bits he began coughing and started to choke.

"Easy Mikey!" Donnie said. "Promise to eat slowly," he said trying to grab this pizza from his brother, "and I will give it back to you!"

"But I'm just so hungry," Mikey complained, giving his brother his best puppy dog eyes.

Donnie sighed "slowly," he said handing him the pizza.

Mikey ate it in two bites.

* * *

Mikey had fallen asleep. He tried avoid sleeping when he could. The memories of what happened haunted him in the night.

_"Hun...gry," Mikey muttered when the door opened. The light was so bright he could not open his eyes. He could smell food. _

_"Tell me where I can find Hamato Yoshi and you can have this," he showed him a single slice of pizza. Mikey's mouth watered._

_"Never!" he shouted. _

_"You must be hungry," he smirked "and it can be yours for just one little detail." _

_Mikey said nothing. He stomach spoke for him. Shredder left the room._

_"Sorry stomach," Mikey said, "I won't tell him where sensei is; even for pizza!" _

Mikey began twisting in his sleep. He was muttering to himself.

"Mikey!" Donnie said, rubbing his brother's shell. "Wake up! You're having a nightmare!"

"NO!" Mikey yelled bolting upright knocking Donnie's hand off his shell. He felt dizzy, he moved to fast. His breathing was fast again.

"Deep breaths, Mikey," Donnie instructed. He watched his brother calm down. "Here," he said handing him a glass of water.

Mikey took the glass and sipped slowly. If he drank too quick, Donnie would take away the water, like he did the pizza.

"There you go," Donnie said smiling.

Mikey returned the smile. "Thanks."

"It can only get better now," Donnie said.

* * *

Mikey was sitting in his bed reading a comic book. Everything still hurt. He was still coughing. His fever was staring to come down. Despite all this he was feeling better today than the past few days.

His brothers had extra nice to him; they had felt terrible for what had happened.

He heard a knock on his open door. It was Raph.

"Come in," Mikey called over smiling.

Quietly Raph walked in. He walked over to Mikey, pulled him into a hug.

"I love ya, bro," He said and walked out without another word.

* * *

For the first time since he came back he left his room. He stopped short.

"Donnnniieeee!" he wailed.

"What Mikey!" Donnie said panicking, he stumbled.

"The-The TV is BROKEN!" he cried.

"That is why you yelled?" Donnie snapped.

"Fix it! Please!" He flashed his best sad eyes he could.

Donnie pushed himself up onto his feet. "I'm trying,"

"What happened to it? It was a good TV! It never did anything wrong."

It hit Donnie. Mikey had no clue about the tape.

By this time after hearing all the commotion Leo, Raph and Splinter had joined them.

"Michelangelo, come have a seat," Splinter said placing a paw on his sell and leading him to the couch. "From your injuries we know you went through some," he paused "abuse," he said with difficulty. Mikey shuttered. "There is another way we know." Mikey was confused. "One of the first days you were there, they day he took your mask. Do you know what he did with it?"

Mikey shook his head. "I thought this was a new one."

"It is your old mask, current mask." It was getting harder and harder for Splinter to explain. "That day he filmed-," he paused.

"You saw it?" Mikey said talking in a whisper looking at his feet.

"Yes, my son" Splinter said sitting down next to his son.

"Oh," Mikey said simply, the memories of that day flooded his head, he stared at the floor.

"While we were watching it…" Leo's voice trailed off, he sat down next to Mikey, "uh, Raph could not take it…"

"I put the sai through the TV," Raph continued.

"Then Leo used a katana and cut the tape in two," Donnie added in.

The air was heavy in the room. No one was speaking. Each of them was plagued with a painful memory.

"We have something for you," Leo said breaking them of their thoughts. The others smiled leaving Mikey confused.

Leo, Raph, and Donnie disappeared. Master Splinter remained sitting with him. Mikey's head dropped to his sensei's shoulder. He had not been up for long but he still just so tired. When his brother's came back they found Mikey sleeping on Splinter's shoulder.

They removed the old TV and placed the new one where it had been. There was a large orange bow on it.

Even when his older sons offered to carry Michelangelo back to his room Splinter refused. Michelangelo would always want to sleep in his bed when he was scared or was feeling ill. Instead Donnie brought over a blanket to cover his brother with.

Mikey felt safe sleeping next to Splinter, but that could not stop the memories from coming.

_Shredder walked into the room. He walked over to Mikey, and smacked him to wake him up. Mikey closed his eyes again but that just caused another attack. _

_"I have something for you," Shredder said, "and you don't need to do anything for it."_

_He pulled out a what looked like a stripe of black fabric from behind his back. He tied it roughly over Mikey's eyes._

_"Much better than that stupid orange one," he said as he left the room. _

Mikey woke with a start, knocking the blanket to the ground.

"Easy my son," Splinter said, "you are safe here."

"Sensei," Mikey said softly. "Shredder said he was going to kill me if I did not tell him where you were. I told him I would never tell. Why did he keep me alive knowing I would not tell?"

Splinter closed his eyes. When he opened them they were fixed on his youngest son. "Oroku Saki is an evil man. He gets joy out of watching others suffer. He wants to attack you physically and emotionally in the hopes that your mind will be swayed. He could not kill you, he needed you. Without you he still would not know where I was, where I am."

Mikey tried to understand what Splinter said. He did not know what to say. He wrapped his arms around his father.

"Sleep my son," he said. "It is the best way to heal."

"When I sleep I-I can see what happened…" his voice trailed.

"You must push the memories from your mind. What happened to you is not who you are, but they are a part of you. Do not let the Shredder control your thoughts. It will be hard, but in time you will find your mind will go back that place less and less."

Mikey snuggled against Splinter's shoulder. He felt safe. He allowed himself to fall asleep. For the first time since he came back it was a dreamless sleep.

Leo, Raph, and Donnie overheard the conversation and made a solemn vow to never let anything like this happen to him again, even if it meant their lives were in danger.

* * *

He was starting to feel a little better, not much, but enough to where he could leave his room and walk around a little bit, watch the new TV. He could still not shake the memories of what happened to him. Every time he closed his eyes be was back in the dark room at the hands of the Shredder, even with that Master Splinter said.

Mikey's head began hurting, as it did when he sat up too much. Added to the fact he tried flipping himself upside down on the couch. He went back to his room and laid down. He eyelids felt heavy. He was still so tired and weak. He tried to the resist the urge to fall asleep but it was not long before he was back in the dark room.

_The ground was cold. He was cold. He would never tell Shredder where his Sensei was even if it cost him his life. _

_He knew it had been a few days since he ranaway and was kidnapped, well, turtlenapped. _

_"Why have my brothers not come yet?" Mikey asked himself. "Maybe they really don't want me and this is their way of getting rid of me," he sighed. Mikey knew that if they did not find him soon, they would have no one to find, he would be dead. Mikey struggled to keep himself awake. He knew from things Donnie had told him it would be best to stay awake. _

_The door opened. _

_"Stay awake," Mikey told himself his eyes grew heavy. His body was already limp. It hurt to move. _

_"Mikey!" he heard his name called it sounded like Donnie. His mind must have been playing tricks on him. His mind slipped into unconsciousness. _

Mikey woke up in a cold sweat; that was his last memory he had before he woke up at home. Could it really have been Donnie?

"You okay Mikey?" Donnie asked.

"Where you in that dark room where Shredder kept me?"

* * *

**A/N: yes the "gift" is really lame I know I thought on it for so long and really could not think of anything.**

**The next chapter is Mikey's first patrol back. How bad can it be? **

**If you know me by now I am sure you can guess :p**


	5. Still a Team

**A/N: Alright chapter 5! Mikey is back out on patrol what can go wrong?**

**Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows! Thanks to my beta!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Still a Team

* * *

Donnie was caught off guard. Mikey was unconscious when he found him. "I was in there," he said. He remembered it too well. "Why do you ask?"

"That is what my dream was about. I thought I heard my name called; I thought it was you." He looked at his brother "but I did not see you. I thought my mind was playing tricks on me."

Donnie hugged Mikey tightly. "I will keep you safe, I promise." Donnie said. It would be a hard promise to keep; knowing that their battles with Shredder had really just begun, but it was a promise he was going to try like shell to keep.

Mikey pulled back from his brother's embrace. "We're still a team right?" he asked.

"Yeah Mikey, we are still a team," Donnie smiled and held out his fist; Mikey met the fist bump.

"The best team!" Mikey said smiling.

Leo was walking by on the way back from the dojo.

"We are way better than the other two," Mike said smiling widely.

"In what world?" Leo scoffed.

"World awesome!"

"Mikey, you do know there is no such place as world awesome?" Donnie said, "Right?"

"See," Leo said smiling. "in no world." he said joking.

"Yeah well, yeah well, uh…"

"Just let it go Mikey," Donnie said.

"Don't worry one day you might just be as good as Raph and me."

"Yeah well orange and purple go better than blue and red!"

"Mikey that makes no sense," Donnie told his brother and Leo began to laugh.

* * *

"It's been over a week!" Mikey whined. "Please! Can I go out on patrol today?" He flashed his sensei his best big eyed grin.

"I see no reason to hold you back," Splinter said, giving his youngest son a warm smile. Mikey was getting better. He was coughing less, but they were afraid he was still having nightmares. If he was he would not tell anyone.

Mikey lifted the cover off as they exited the sewer. They climbed out and stood in the alley for a moment. They climbed the fire escape. Standing on the roof of the tall apartment building they could see the whole city. It was a wonderful view.

Mikey smiled. "Feels good to be out!" he exclaimed.

"Mikey, we are ninja; we must be silent," hissed Leo. "Do you want Shredder-" he paused. At the mention of Shredder Mikey's body stiffened. "Sorry Mikey," Leo said. Mikey just nodded.

They jumped a few roofs. There were only a few minor problems that resolved themselves before the turtles could intervene. Mikey was getting restless.

"It is good first night back for you," Donnie said putting a positive spin on the normally dull night.

"Let's head back. Patrol is almost done and we do not want to worry Splinter by being late." Leo instructed.

They jumped down into the alley they came from. They could hear a familiar sound. It was Shredder approaching.

Mikey took a deep breath. He held his nunchaku tightly. Leo stepped in front of his brothers. Raph sent a sai flying at Shredder, but he blocked it.

"This must belong to you," he said holding up the sai Donnie had used in the apartment in the Bronx. "Want it back?" he sneered sending it flying to Raph; he deflected it.

Leo made a lunge; Shredder was faster and his clawed hand connected with the side of his plastron. Leo pause for only a moment before advancing.

Mikey's nunchakus were spinning madly, but he was not moving. He looked into Shredder's scarred eye and all he could feel the memories coming back to him; he swayed.

Donnie could see the vacant look in Mikey's eyes; the look he had when he woke up from his nightmares. Shredder went for Mikey but Donnie deflected the attack. Mikey shook his head, he spun his weapons and rested them under his arms.

From behind Leo made an attack, he made a connection with his exposed flesh. Shredder extended his arm forward, connecting with Mikey's skin. In a great spinning motion Donnie knocked Shredder's arm away from his younger brother. Shredder just took one hand and sent Donnie flying into the trash cans.

Raph caught a blade with his sai but Shredder twisted it arm and sent him flying; landing on Donnie. Raph groaned as he tried to stand up.

Leo and Mikey were trying to keep Shredder away; he was too powerful. Mikey tried to land an attack but Shredder caught him by the wrist. He lifted Mikey up to his eye level. Mikey tried to look away but Shredder used his free hand to force Mikey to look him in the eyes. Mikey closed his eyes. He felt a sharp pain near his abdomen. Mikey let out a cry of pain. Shredder poised a knife at Mikey's throat "By know you should know I want," his voice was flat.

"Th-then," Mikey was finding it hard to breathe "y-you shou-ld know my-my answer," he finished with difficulty.

Shredder smiled. Leo's blue eyes were on fire. "Tell me where to find Hamato Yoshi or I kill him."

Leo gasped. Last time they were lucky to get out of this situation; could Mikey cheat death again?

"If you attack me I will kill him," the enemy spoke as Raph was getting ready to send a sai flying. Donnie looked at Raph, who still had his weapon ready to use.

Leo swayed where he was. He was losing too much blood, and his brothers were too. Mikey started coughing. He stopped struggling to conserve what little energy he has left; his mind went blank. Leo saw his brother's form go limp; he gulped. How were they ever going to get Mikey away from Shredder?

"Drop him!" Leo shouted, "Take me instead!" Leo dropped his katanas to the ground.

The Shredder flung Mikey behind him as if he were a toy. Mikey's body smashed against the brick wall before he landed hard on the ground.

"You saw what your brother endured. Are you ready for that?"

Leo hesitated.

"I thought so," Shredder said.

Raph stayed with his sai drawn watching Leo and Shredder. Donnie went to get Mikey.

"Mikey," He said softly placing a hand behind his brother's neck and brought him up into a sitting position against his plastron. "Can you hear me?"

They were at a stale mate. Raph took a smoke bomb from his belt and threw it to the ground. He was now standing next to Leo. Donnie had managed to get Mikey on his back and in the confusion he slipped away to the next ally.

"If you want Master Splinter you need to go through me." Raph snarled.

"Through us," Leo correct his brother. Standing by his side. Both brothers had their weapons ready to use.

* * *

Donnie sat down holding Mikey. He sighed, he did not want to leave his older brothers alone with the Shredder but Mikey needed to be safe.

"Don't...want...to-die…" Mikey mumbled trying to break Donnie's hold.

"Mikey, it's okay. I won't let you die."

"Donnie?" Mikey tried to open his eyes. "why you here?"

"We were fighting together."

"Shredder took me," Mikey felt as if he was being hit in the head with a brick.

"No, not this time," Donnie said gently.

Mikey's body twitched. He was starting to cough. Donnie has his hand on Mikey's injury. He did not have a med kit with him. He took off his own elbow pad and pressed it to Mikey's wound. Using his brother's belt he tied it in place.

* * *

Raph extended his arm forward. Using his elbow he locked his arm on Raph's; he flipped the red-clad turtle over his shoulder. Raph grunted as his body hit the unforgiving cold ground.

Leo had his hand on his injured side. "Raph!" he shouted.

Leo side-stepped one of Shredder's attacks. Using his foot, Shredder knocked Leo to the ground. He tried to push himself up but he was losing too much blood.

Raph was back on his feet. Their situation was getting worse by the second. He leaped forward and tried to knock down Shredder. Shredder got to him before he could land his attack by punching him in the plastron. Raph doubled over in pain.

Raph pushed himself to his feet, swaying as he stood. Ready to fight.

* * *

"No…." Mikey mumbled as Donnie helped him to his feet.

"Come on Mikey we just need to get down to the sewer," Donnie helped his brother down.

"Stay here," Donnie said as he headed back up to the surface.

"Leo, help…me," Mikey called out weakly. "Raphie? Donnie? Help…"

Mikey's world was growing dark again, "not again…" his mind and body slipped.

_Shredder's clawed hand made a deep gash in Mikey's arm. Mikey was trying to fight back the tears that came to his eyes. No matter how many cuts and abuse he received he would never tell location of his beloved Master Splinter. _

_Shredder laughed in his prisoner's pain. "It is death you have chosen then," Shredder said _

_"Yes," Mikey said as he started coughing. _

_"But," Shredder said, "I could use you for another reason." he smiled _

_Mikey's soft eyes grew hard as he stared at his captor. If they found Splinter they would find his brothers. He maybe he was mad at his brothers, but he still loved them. _

_Shredder left the room. _

_"What are you going to do boss?" Dogpound asked Shredder as he left the room. _

_"I am going to have him lead me right to Hamato Yoshi," he said with a smile._

_Mikey tried to sit up. He was tired of laying down but it hurt too much to sit up. _

_Mikey started to cry. He desperately missed his brothers and Master Splinter. He missed his home in the sewer and his warm bed._

_"I don't want to die here!" he told himself. "I will make it! I must make it to prove to my brothers I am good!"_

* * *

Donnie made his way back to Leo and Raph. Silently he slipped back to surface.

Leo was laying on his left side; he had a pool of blood. Raph using Leo as support, his chin was close to his plastron, he had a cut on his cheek.

Shredder advanced. Raph tried to stand up to protect Leo, but Shredder knocked him away.

Donnie went over to help Raph. Shredder had Leo in hands. He forced him to look him in in eyes. Shredder's eye were filled with hatred; Leo's showed no fear.

Donnie went to help Raph but he felt a shrunken hit his leg. Shredder had taken one from Leo's belt. Donnie pulled the shrunken from his leg and continued to help Raph; only to get another in his shoulder.

Leo was in Shredder's left hand, with his right hand he allowed a small knife to slip forward.

"Tell me where to find Hamoto Yoshi and you will not die; today" Shredder hissed at Leo

"I-I will not," Leo said. His breathing was ragged and his vision was beginning to cloud.

* * *

"Michelangelo where are your brothers?" Splinter asked kneeling down next to his youngest son.

Mikey slowly lifted his head towards the surface. Even this simple motion made his head feel as if it was going to explode.

"Shredder."

Mikey gave a weak nod as if it were a question.

Splinter began to climb the ladder. When he reached the top there was no need to remove the lid; it was already out of place. He poked his head out.

Leo was in Shredder's grasp and Raph and Donnie were supporting each other with the help of a wall.

"We need to do something!" Raph snapped at younger brother.

"Like what?" Donnie's mind was racing with ideas, but none they could pull off injured.

"We are not leaving Leo like we left Mikey," Raph said.

"I know!" Donnie hissed in a loud whisper. "but he can hear what we say-"

* * *

**A/N: yes I do realize I problem (hahaha) sorry Mikey I really do love you :D**

**Hope you liked it! reviews are loved as always.**

**until the next chapter!**

**~colonelduckie **


	6. Splinter's Nightmare

**A/N: Thanks to all who have faved, reviewed, and followed. Also check out my ending author's note for a special announcement.**

**Thanks to by beta! and I own don't own TMNT :(**

* * *

Chapter 6: Splinter's Nightmare

* * *

"Put my son down Oruku Saki!" Splinter's voice rang out.

"Splinter?" Donnie asked, he looked at Raph in disbelief.

"Put him down? You mean like this?" He flung Leo to where Raph and Donnie were huddled.

"Leave my sons out of this. This is our fight." He stood in a defensive stance. He looked at sons.

"My old friend Hamato Yoshi. I knew I could find my way to you by using your idiot of a son."

"Leo," Donnie gasped giving his brother a gentle shake.

Leo tried to move but it hurt too much.

Donnie's injured leg shook under the extra weight of helping Leo to the sewer. The dropped down to sewer. Mikey was laying on his side. His breathing was weak and his eyes were shut tight.

"Now what should we do?" Raph asked

"Leo and Mikey can't exactly walk on their own. You and me have enough trouble walking and moving before we add the extra weight." Donnie said.

"I can," Leo tried to stand up but he dropped to his side.

Donnie pulled out supplies from his med kit. He started with Leo and then dragged himself to Raph and wrapped his injuries.

"Help…Splinter…" Leo struggled to speak, before darkness took him.

Donnie put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Leo, we can't help. This is now Master Splinter's fight."

On the surface the sun was making its way to the horizon line. Both Shredder and Splinter were getting anxious; neither one wanted to be out in the sun light, but neither one wanted to retreat.

There was a large explosion from the building to Splinter's left. It burst into flames. Alarms sounded and sirens wailed from several blocks away. Smoke separated the former allies. Both were forced to retreat. The battle was not over. In a way it had just begun.

Splinter dropped down next to his sons. He was unable to even fight their enemy. Even his own sons had fought him.

Splinter would never be sure if that building exploding was fate or luck. One day he would fight his former ally. Right now was not the time to dwell on his lost battle. His sons were still in danger even with the battle complete.

Rocks began to fall from the ceiling. The building above them must have collapsed.

"My sons! Watch yourselves," he shouted.

Raph and Donnie protected their unconscious brothers. Splinter had his back against the far wall, he dodged rocks on his way back. The rocks stopped falling. Raph and Donnie stood up, allowing the rocks to fall off the backs of their shells. Raph picked up Leo and Donnie held Mikey. They made their way over the rubble to where Splinter was.

"We must get back home," Splinter said.

With the injuries to his shoulder and, leg Donnie had difficulty carrying Mikey. If Raph was too injured to carry his brother he did not show it.

"Donatello," Splinter called out, "allow me to carry Michelangelo the rest of the way home."

"I can do it," Donatello told his sensei.

"There are times when it is okay to accept help," Splinter said, taking Mikey from his arms. Donnie pulled out his bō staff and used it as support

They reached their lair. "Get Leo to his room," Splinter told Raph as he brought Mikey to his own room.

This feeling was all too familiar but now all his sons were in grave danger.

* * *

It had been two days since the attack from Shredder. Raph was getting around the best. Donnie were getting around easier too, but he still used his bō staff for support. Leo was conscious but not strong enough to leave his room. Mikey on the other hand was still unconscious, this worried everyone.

Raph was bringing Leo some food.

"Help…Mikey…" Leo was talking in sleep, again. "Stop. . .Shredder…"

"Mikey's safe. Shredder is gone," Raph told his brother.

Leo was beginning to thrash in his sleep.

"Leo wake up!" Raph shouted shaking his brother.

Leo bolted up right breathing heavy and he was shaking. "Not..again," he muttered. "Every time…" he rubbed his head. "Now I know what Mikey must have felt like."

Raph looked at his brother with concern. "Leo are you okay?"

Leo shook his head. "Every time I close my eyes I see Shredder killing Mikey. Each time Mikey blames me just before he dies." Leo's eyes were wide. "and all I could do was stand there watch, and do nothing. I am utterly useless as I watch my brother being killed in front of me."

"It's just a dream; a nightmare. Mikey is okay. Shredder did not kill him."

"How is Mikey?" Leo was starting gather himself again.

Raph sighed. "Still out of it," he said. "Donnie's with him,"

"I want to see him," Leo said, trying to get out of bed.

"You get out of bed and Donnie'll have both our shells."

Mikey lay silent and motionless in his bed. Mikey had a high fever.

"Mikey, what are we going to do with you?" Donnie said. "We just got you better."

"Hi Mikey," Leo said from the door.

"Leo, you should be in bed" Donnie said.

"You should be in bed too," Leo pointed out. Donnie went to say something but he stopped. What Leo said was true. They were all hurt badly and needed rest.

"How's he doing?" Leo said changing the subject.

"He hit his head pretty hard, and it's not like last time. This time he is not moving or talking at all."

"We are not leaving Mikey alone until he is better," Leo announced. He left the room. When he came back he was carrying pillows and blankets.

* * *

Master Splinter went to check on his sons. They were all sleeping in Michelangelo's room. They still must have felt guilty for the original comments they made several weeks ago.

Carefully stepping over Leonardo he walked over to the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on Michelangelo's feverish head. He took a calming breath and closed his eyes.

_Shredder held Michelangelo on one hand, he was limp. Shredder then tossed Michelangelo in the air as if he were a toy. When Michelangelo's body came down he caught his side with a claw and the tossed him to the side. Splinter could not move or talk from where he was standing. Shredder then picked up Donatello. Splinter wanted to call out but no words came._

_"Sensei...why aren't...you helping?" Donatello asked weakly. _

_Splinter's body remained frozen. _

_Shredder laughed as he drew blood. He sent Donatello flying to meet his younger brother. _

_Raphael was next. _

_"Help," was all Raphael could manage before he too was met with the same fate. With the same claw that drew blood from his brothers Raphael's skin was torn with it as well. Raphael too was sent through the air and landed on his brothers._

_In his mind Splinter was calling out for Oruku Saki to take him instead, but still no words came._

_"This is your last son, your last family member," Shredder shook Leonardo in front of him. "And there is nothing you can do about his fate." _

Splinter was woken up with a start by Leonardo's panicked yells. Splinter knelt down next to oldest son, helping him sit up. Leonardo buried his face into Splinter's fur. He was not crying he was just scared of losing his brother.

"Not Mikey…you ca-can't kill...him. All...my...fault,"

"Leonardo, you and your brothers are safe here," Splinter said. "Nothing that happened is your fault," he said knowing the guilt he carried.

"Hai sensei," Leo mumbled his sensei's chest. Then he gave a shallow laugh. "I am acting like a child. You made me the leader and I am acting like a child."

"My son," Splinter said pulling Leo into a hug. "You are not acting like a child. Your feelings are understandable."

Donnie rolled over and woke up. He sat up. His shoulder and leg were still sore. He did not want to move. Raph woke up soon after.

"How is Mikey?" Raph asked

"There is no change from last night, I am afraid." Splinter bowed his head forward. "Are you hungry my sons?" They said nothing. "I will get some pizza from the kitchen."

Splinter came back and handed his sons their food. "Eat," he instructed. "You all need to regain your strength," He sat down next to his sons.

All of a sudden Mikey's body began to shake. "Michelangelo! Can you hear me? Wake up!" He was holding his son tightly. He felt Michelangelo burry his face into his shoulder. Michelangelo was sobbing.

"Scared…help."

"You are safe here."

Splinter was now sitting on Michelangelo's bed. He was cradling his son.

Mikey was slowly starting to come aware of what was going on around him. He began to cough.

"I-sh-should-never-never-have-run-a-away," Mikey wiped his eyes on Splinter's robe.

Leo, Raph, and Donnie gave nervous looks to their father and brother.

"Did-I-die?" Mikey asked. They could hardly hear him. His words were slurred.

Splinter could not help but give his youngest son a smile. "No, you did not die, but you did give us quite the scare."

"Sorry...did-not-want-to." He coughed out each word.

"There is no need to apologize. You have done nothing wrong."

"Then-then-why-does-it-feel-that-way?"

"There are times when you have done something right but it will feel wrong at first. Give it time and it will feel right."

Mikey's body gave a shudder. "No," Mikey started to cough. "Sle...ep."

"Your body needs sleep to heal."

Mikey's eye were becoming heavy. "No…" his voice trailed

_"Your brothers want you to die. You are a burden to them and to Hamato Yoshi. They don't need you. Why would they save you?"_

_Mikey could not find the words to respond. _

_"Your loss of words lead me to believe you must agree."_

_Mikey's breathing grew heavy. Shredder smiled and kicked Mikey before he left the room._

_Next Shredder was holding him in the alleyway. His brothers were staring at him. His body went limp. He could hear Leo talking, he asked Shredder to take himself instead. Then he felt his body fly into the air, he hit the wall and then the ground. He could feel Donnie nearby. Donnie was holding him._

_His brothers did not speak empty promises; it was the truth, they were going to protect him. _

* * *

It had been two weeks since they all fought Shredder. No one was allowed topside. Raph, who healed quicker than the others, was staring to drive his brothers and Sensei crazy. Splinter would frequently take him out into the sewer tunnels to stretch his legs and get out of the depressing atmosphere in the lair. Nothing had been the same since the day Michelangelo ran away and then was captured by Shredder.

Once he was feeling better, Leo would hold himself up in the dojo. Even when Splinter told him he should rest.

Donnie kept himself in his lab and Mikey had been with him. Donnie was trying to find a way to keep them safer.

Mikey was sitting backwards in a chair with his arms crossed over the top. "Donnie. Donnie. Donnie."

"What Mikey!" Donnie snapped.

Mikey shrugged. "I dunno."

"Mikey," Donnie sighed. Mikey only smiled as a response. Then he yawned.

"You should get some sleep," Donnie said.

Mikey shook his head. "Every time I sleep, I see…"

"You should still try to sleep. Your body can't heal as fast. Besides, you look like you have not slept in days."

"I am tired of all the nightmares," Mikey admitted.

Donnie's smile faded. "They went away last time right?"

Mikey looked at his feet. "They never went away."

* * *

**A/N: I know you are not happy I did not make Splinter & Shredder fight :( I really thought on it and I liked the idea of the seeing each other. I did not like anything I wrote for their fight.**

**Also I am going to expand on this story. The stories I will add will be to see if Leo, Raph, & Donnie learnt their lesson. **


	7. Safe With You

**A/N: Well this is the last chapter of Part 1! I have decided to do a "sequel" like. Situations that will really test Leo, Raph and Donnie in seeing if they really do trust Mikey, and really see what they have learnt from the situation I just wrote seven chapters about. **

**well as always thanks to the people who have faved, reviewed, and followed! and thanks to my beta and I don't own TMNT...**

* * *

Chapter 7: Safe With You

* * *

"You should tell Master Splinter. There may be a way he can help."

"I want to go skateboarding! Want to come?" Mikey jumped up from his seat, knocking the chair over.

"Mikey," he looked up; Mikey's eyes were big and he was sticking out his lower lip. He sighed, "I will go, but you have to ask Master Splinter first."

Mikey pouted and crossed his arms. "He's just gonna say no."

"It never hurts to ask."

"Yeah I guess," Mikey dragged his feet as he walked. A few minutes later, Mikey came back. "He said no."

Mikey went to the couch and flipped on it upside down. He turned on TV and watch whatever happened to be on.

Donnie left his lab and went to see Splinter. "Master Splinter," Donnie said get his father's attention "Mikey told me," he sighed, "I don't want to be a tattletale, but Mikey told me he never stopped having nightmares."

"I guessed as much," Splinter said stroking his beard and looking at the upside down Michelangelo. "He has gone through a great deal in the past weeks."

"Can you help him?"

"I cannot help someone who does not want help."

Donnie looked at Mikey. He was going to find a way to help him.

* * *

Donnie paced his room. "How do you help someone who does not ask for help? I should have asked him if he wanted to talk or something!" He let out a frustrated groan.

"Donnie, you okay?" Leo asked walking by.

"Yeah I am fine," he paused. "It's just Mikey has not stopped having nightmares since we got him back from the Bronx."

Leo looked at Donnie. They had all had their share of nightmares form this event. Mikey's were the worst.

"Let me see if I can talk to him," Leo said, "it is the least I can do to help since-"

"Don't say it Leo!" Donnie snapped at his brother, causing Leo to step back. Donnie never lost his temper. "It is not just your fault Mikey got captured." Donnie's voice was calm again; he was looking at his feet. "Sorry I yelled at you."

Leo gave a small laugh, "I deserved it." Leo left the room.

* * *

Mikey had fallen asleep. He still had the remote in his hand.

"How can he sleep like that?" Leo asked taking the remote from his brother.

Mikey started to whimper and struggle in his sleep.

"Mikey wake up!" Leo shouted as he picked him up and laid him on the couch.

_"I don't want Mikey, make Donnie take him!" Raph snapped._

_"I don't want him either! Leo you take him," Donnie complained. _

"If none of you want me then fine! I don't want you either!" Mikey shouted and bolted upright.

Leo felt as if he was slammed into a wall. Those were the last words they heard from Mikey before he ran off.

Leo sat down next to his brother. Mikey's breathing was heavy and uneven. Splinter and Donnie had joined them by now and Raph was running over from his room with Spike on his shoulder.

Mikey looked around the room. He was nervous. "Can I go skateboarding?" he asked.

"Leonardo, I would like you to accompany your brother."

"Hai sensei."

Splinter caught Leonardo's shoulder. "See if you can help him. Donatello tells me he still suffers from nightmares. He will not ask for help. He looks up to you. You are his brother, see what he will tell you." Leo bowed his head.

"Come on Leo!" Mikey shouted as he ran out of the lair. "Let's go!"

"Coming, Mikey." Leo called using his foot to brings his own skateboard to has hand.

"Leonardo has been having nightmares too. Maybe he can help Michelangelo," Splinter said to no one in particular.

* * *

Mikey was halfway up the side of the tunnel; Leo was trying to catch up to him. Mikey was laughing. It was the first time in a while he had seen his brother truly laugh.

"Can't catch me!" Mikey called out taking a sharp left. He pushed his foot on the ground making himself so faster. Placing his foot back on the deck of the board, he went up the side of the tunnel. "Come on Leo! Spike can go faster than you!" Mikey teased.

"Oh just you wait!" Leo called, pushing hard with his foot to speed himself up.

Mikey made a right hand turn and Leo could head a fearful yell come from his brother. Mikey was laying on his back in the water, he skateboard several feet away. He groaned as he tried to sit up.

"Mikey you okay?" Leo asked.

"Yeah," Mikey said getting up. "My front wheel got stuck in some lose rocks." He picked up his board, impressed it had made it.

"Here let's sit down for a minute." Leo sat down with his back to a wall. Leo could see Mikey's chest rising and falling quicker than normal. Mikey sat down next to his brother, he tried to hide a yawn.

Leo took a deep breath. He did not know how to start the conversation. He knew Mikey had not had a proper night's sleep in some time now, not by him telling him but by the look in his eyes and the fact that anytime he sat down for too long he would doze off. Like now, he could feel Mikey's head on his shoulder. Mikey tried to bury his face into Leo's plastron. Leo laid him down, resting his brother's head in his lab so he could be more comfortable. He gently rubbed Mikey's head, his body gave a shudder when his finger reached the spot on his head that hit the wall during the battle with Shredder.

Leo himself had found it hard to sleep as well; he was suffering from nightmares since they had their most recent battle with Shredder. Seeing Mikey sleep made his own eyes grow heavy. He tried to fight back, but his eyelids grew heavy. His chin dropped to his plastron, one hand dropped to his side and the other lay on Mikey's plastron. He knew he should go back home; their family would be worried, but it just felt so good to rest and Mikey was sleeping too.

* * *

_This was not the first time Leo and Mikey were alone like this in the sewer. When they were young the brothers went out exploring. _

_"This way!" Mikey called _

_"Mikey wait up! Splinter does not want us separated." Leo chased after him. Raph and Donnie were not far behind. As he turned the corner to meet up with Mikey they heard a loud explosion. _

_Chunk of stone from the sewer tunnel crashed down; separating the brothers. _

_"Leo! Can you hear me?" Donnie shouted "You two okay?"_

_"Yeah I can here you. I am okay, but I don't see Mikey…" his voice trailed off._

_"I am going to try and find Mikey. Maybe you should get Master Splinter to help move the rocks."_

_"Yeah, okay" Raph said. He looked at Donnie. "I am going to try to move some rocks, you go get Splinter." Donnie nodded and headed off. _

_After a few minutes of searching he found Mikey shaking in a conner. _

_"So dark," he mumbled. _

_"Mikey you okay?" Leo asked. Mikey stuck his hand out and Leo grabbed it._

_"Yeah I'm okay. Where are Raph and Donnie?"_

_"On the other side of where the tunnel collapsed. Let's head back." Leo went to go back the way he came but he realized he did not know what way he had come. It was dark and he was panicking to find his brother. _

_"Mikey do you know how you go here?" Leo asked. Mikey shook his head no. "Then we should stay here before we get lost."_

_Leo sat down against the wall and Mikey sat down next to him._

_"Glad you are with me Leo." Mikey laid his head on his brother's shoulder._

* * *

It had been a few hours since Leo and Mikey had gone skateboarding. Splinter was getting worried and sent Raphael and Donatello to find them.

"Leo? Mikey?" Raph called, getting angry.

"They went that way," Donnie said pointing to the left.

"Leo!" Donnie panicked as he saw his two brothers. Raph shook Leo awake.

"Stop. Stop. I'm okay!" Leo said trying to stop Raph from shaking him more. "Mikey's skateboard hit some lose rocks so I made him sit down, but he fell asleep. Guess I must have too, I did not want to move him." Despite the violent shake from Raph, Mikey was still sleeping.

"He needs sleep," Donnie said, "hopefully he will not have a nightmare."

Donnie and Raph placed Mikey on Leo's back. They were almost back to the lair when Leo could hear Mikey talking.

Leo stopped short causing Donnie to look at him concerned.

"Leo," Mikey's voice was quiet only he could hear him, "I feel safe with you."

"Everything okay?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah everything is fine." Leo said with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you liked reading this! as always reviews are very much loved.**

**I thank you all so much for reading!**

**until next chapter**

**~colonelduckie**

**p.s. The little flash back I wrote I wrote a complete fic for. I will get it posted something this week :D**


	8. Back to Back

**PART II: Raph's Defender**

* * *

**A/N: Here is Part 2, the sequel whatever it should be called. Well hope you all enjoy it! Thanks to me beta!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Back to Back

* * *

Purple Dragons had them surrounded. Mikey was getting nervous, he was back to back with Raph with Donnie to his left.

"One," Leo called "two," he pointed forward and they advanced. Striking they took down three of the five Purple Dragons.

Mikey was on the left side of the alleyway in front Raph. Leo and Donnie were on the right.

The tallest of the Purple Dragons gave a sly smile two the others. He gave his wrist a quick flick, causing a kunai to fall into his right hand. The other two Purple Dragons turned their backs to the tallest one, staring down the remaining two turtles.

The kunai sailed into the air. Mikey threw himself between Raph and the kunai.

Donnie swung his bō staff while Leo stood in defensive position.

There was a loud scream from across the alley. "Mikey!" Leo called.

Mikey's body dropped to the ground with a kunai imbedded into the side of his plastron.

Leo raced across the alley. "Mikey!" He called again. He halfway supported, his hand behind Mikey's head. The orange turtle's eyes were tightly shut.

In blind rage Raph took down the three Purple Dragons leaving Donnie standing awkwardly staring at him.

"Raph, stop!" Donnie was panicking "you are going to kill them!"

"Mikey," Raph's breathing was fast. He looked to Leo.

Donnie dropped down next to Leo and Mikey. "It does not appear to have hit anything vital," Donnie said. Leo did not respond. Raph still did not move from his position, now on the right side of the alley.

Mikey was struggling to breathe. He was feeling dizzy.

"L-Leo...it hurts,"

"I know Mikey, I know," Leo said. "Donnie is going to fix you, just try not to move." he turned to Raph. "Raph! I need your help."

Raph snapped out of his trance like state "Yeah," he crossed over to stand with brothers. Leo and Raph held down Mikey.

"Okay on three," Donnie said, but he only flashed two fingers; they were going to trick Mikey. "One, two," Donnie pulled out the kunai.

"sa...id...th...ree," Mikey moaned.

Donnie held gauze to the wound. "Leo, sit Mikey up so I can wrap him up."

Leo sat Mikey up. "No...hurts," Mikey complained.

"Let's get him down to the lair,"

Raph picked up Mikey and placed him on Leo's back.

They entered the lair for the fourth time in a little over a month with an unconscious Mikey.

"You are back late-" he stopped. Michelangelo was being carried in. "What happened?"

"It went like this," Donnie started to tell their story as Leo brought Mikey to his room. Raph and Leo joined in.

* * *

Donnie and Mikey were on one side of the alleyway and Leo and Raph on the other. They watched for Leo's signal.

Leo made the sign; he and Raph crossed. Mikey and Donnie waited until their brothers crossed into their next location. Just as the older turtles made their way into the alleyway a speeding box truck pulled in behind them.

They tried to make their way to the shadows but, they were too late.

The unknown men pull out a canister and sprayed Raph in the eyes, getting Leo as well.

"I can't see!" Raph called out. As his arms were being forced behind him. Next Leo and Raph could feel themselves being tossed into the back of the truck.

"Uh Donnie I don't think that was part of the plan."

"And what gives you that idea!" he snapped.

"The part-"

"I was joking!"

"Oh sorry," Mikey laughed. "So what are we gunna do?"

"We can-no," Donnie paced around

"I know we-"

"shh Mikey I am thinking!"

"How about-nahh"

"I know we-"

"Mikey!"

"I have an idea!"

"Really you have an idea?"

"Yeah….follow the truck?" it was more of question than statement.

"That really is a good idea. Let's go before they get too far!"

* * *

They were alone in the back of the truck. It was locked from the outside and they had no way to pry the door open. There were also no windows to smash. Even if there were, they had no weapons.

"You had to get us captured!" Raph snapped

"Me? If you weren't so loud this never would have happened!" Leo said attempting to glare at his brother. He still could not see.

"You should have seen the truck coming!"

"Oh like I am supposed to predict a truck would come flying down the street!"

"The worst part is Donnie and Mikey have to save us!" Raph snapped. "Donnie and Mikey," he repeated.

"Not if we get out first," Leo said with a sly smile.

"We are better than those two, we can get out of this!" Raph said with confidence.

The truck pulled into the opening of an old warehouse.

"Now we just need to find a way in," Donnie said studying the entrance way.

"How about this?" Mikey said pushing a large red button.

"Mikey no!" it was too late. Donnie clasped his hand over his face.

* * *

The captured turtles could hear the door open. Footsteps were approaching them. They were dragged out of the back of the truck.

Leo's vision was slowly starting to come back; he could see blurred shapes that but was about it.

Leo and Raph were forced to the ground, forced to sit back to back and their hands were being tied together.

* * *

Donnie and Mikey walked in.

"What are all these boxes?" Mikey asked going over to look in one. "TOYS!" he shouted "these have not even been in stores yet!"

"Mikey put them down! We need find Leo and Raph."

Mikey stuck out his lower lip. "Fine," he said as he started to sulk away.

Mikey followed Donnie down the hallway; they could hear voices.

"Yeah boss we two of 'dem mutant frogs,"

"Mutant frogs? Does he mean us? We are turt-" Donnie clap his hand on Mikey mouth.

"Quiet!" Donnie hissed at him in a whisper.

"Sorry," Mikey said shrinking down slightly.

Donnie and Mikey walked down the hallway, looking for any clues.

"Hey! Is that the truck? It looks like it," Mikey said pointed to a familiar looking box truck.

"Yeah I think it is," Donnie looked at the truck. "The back door is open, but they are not there."

"Hey this is Leo's missing katana!" Mikey called out, "and Raph's sai." Mikey tucked Raph's sai into his belt and Donnie took the katana.

* * *

Leo was trying to force his eyes to adjust but all he could see were dark outlines.

"Leo? You okay?" Raph asked. "Can you see?"

Leo paused, he blinked again "only dark outlines of shapes, you?"

"Nothing."

"We need to find a way out of here," Leo said, "blind or not."

* * *

"Hey Donnie," Mikey called his brother's attention "That is the only door with no windows," Mikey pointed to a door across the hall.

"Why is that?" wondered out loud.

"They must not anyone to see inside." Mikey said.

"But, why?"

"You askin' me?" Mikey said pointing to himself.

Donnie was deep in thought. "Mikey you have a smoke bomb?"

"Yeah," Mikey said pulling one out from his belt.

"I am going to throw it to the ground and if the door opens we will slip in. Got it Mikey?"

Mikey smiled and nodded.

"Ready? One, two, three," smoke engulfed the air.

They could hear voices on the other side. The door opened. Mikey and Donnie slipped in. They quickly found that the room was piled high with more boxes, they hid behind them.

The humans who opened the door did not notice the two turtles slip in. The just grumbled and complained that no one was there.

"Watching them two is boring," one of the humans said.

"Hey Mikey," Donnie whispered, "do you think that is Leo and Raph?" he pointed in between the narrow space made by the boxes.

"Yeah, I think so," Mikey whispered back.

The door opened back up causing Mikey to jump, trip and knock over the pile of boxes.

Leo whipped his head around to where the sound came from, Raph instinctively followed the same motion even though he still could not see.

"You think that was Mikey?" Raph asked Leo

"Yeah, I would think so,"

"And I thought they were supposed to save _us_."

Mikey jumped to his feet, drawing his weapon. There was only two guards. They would make easy work of them.

"Mikey, you got get Raph and Leo," Donnie called out, tossing Mikey Leo's katana.

Mikey untied his brothers. "Okay let's go!"

"Mikey, we can't," Leo said. His voice sounded weird.

"We can't see," Raph said.

"Uh that's a problem," Mikey said.

"Ya think?!" Raph snapped.

"I can see a little, Raph can't see at all," Leo informed his younger brother, "we lost our weapons as well."

"Leo," Mikey placed a katana in each hand. "Raph," Mikey handed Raph his twin sai.

"Mikey you have to be our eyes," Leo said getting ready to fight.

"Let's go!" Donnie called with two Purple Dragons at his feet.

Mikey helped his brothers up. Raph places his hand on the back of Mikey's shell and Leo placed a hand on Mikey's shoulder.

"What's up?" Donnie asked.

"They can't see," Mikey said giving Donnie a slight smile. "we have to _lead_ them,"

Donnie returned the smile. "This way; watch out," Donnie's voice was bordering on a mocking tone.

Mikey helped Raph find Donnie and Leo stayed by his side. Donnie pushed the door open only to find more Purple Dragons.

* * *

Leo blinked his eyes. He could see clearer shapes, but it was still dark. Raph's dark world was slowly starting to break up, but he still could not see as clearly as Leo.

"Mikey, are there five?" Leo asked

"Yeah, you can see them?" Mikey was surprised Leo knew how many where there.

"Sort of," Leo answered.

"Donnie you come forward with me! Mikey you keep by Raph." Leo called out. Donnie sent him a concerned look. Leo could not see it but he knew Donnie; he was concerned. "I can see well enough," Leo told him.

Donnie darted forward, causing Raph's hand to drop. "Just don't get me killed," Raph snapped to Mikey.

Mikey smiled "Okay Raphie," Mikey gave his brother a playful rub on the head, one Raph would typically give to him.

Raph locked his arm around Mikey's neck, "Just because I can't see, does not mean I cannot beat you." Raph hid is smile from Mikey.

"Will you two stop it!" Leo snapped, trying to stop a Purple Dragon with Donnie's help.

Mikey and Raph had their own Purple Dragons to worry about. Raph was now on Mikey's left. Mikey sent an enemy in front of Raph. "Right in front of you," Mikey told Raph.

Raph extended his arm forward and made a slight connection, he only grazed him. He moved his hand back and forth trying to find his enemy; he made another slight connection.

They could hear footsteps behind them. They could hear the sound of an arrow zip through the air.

"Raph!" Mikey called, pushing his brother out of the way. Mikey grunted as his own body hit the ground.

"Mikey! You okay?" Raph asked.

"Yeah, grazed my shell," Mikey said. "I love being a turtle!"

Raph laughed. "We need to finish fighting!"

"Left!" Donnie called to Leo, as he swung his bō staff in a circular motion.

Leo swung his katana causing the enemy to drop to the ground.

They fought for a little longer before Leo called them back. his vision was almost fully back.

Donnie led his brothers out. They reached an alleyway.

Raph rubbed his eyes, his vision was starting to come back to him, it was very blurry though.

* * *

"After the fight we brought Mikey down into the sewer." Leo closed is his eyes. As the memories of truly seeing how injured Mikey was.

_"Leo, sit Mikey down. He is already bleeding through the bandage," Donnie said._

_Leo sat down supporting Mikey so Donnie could check out the injury. _

_"L-Leo m-make 'im st...op," Mikey's voice could hardly be heard. "hu..r...ts,"_

_"Just hold on Mikey it will be okay," Leo told hold_

_"Ti-tired..of...hu..rt…"_

_"I know Mikey," Leo said rubbing his brother's head. _

_Raph was pacing in front of his brothers. It was his fault Mikey was hurt._

_"Raph and you see yet?" Leo asked._

_"Still pretty blurry," Raph said angrily._

_Mikey's breathing was ragged, "L-Leo m-make 'im st...op."_

_"Wish I could," Leo said trying to hold back is emotions._

_"Pl...ease…"_

_"That should be enough gauze until we get back to the lair," Donnie said standing up giving Mikey a small smile._

_Leo picked up Mikey in his arms. _

_"We need to get Mikey a lucky charm or something," Leo said._

_"This is my fault," Raph said._

_Leo looked at Raph. He was at a loss for words, what could he say? Raph could hardly see, Mikey was doing his job, looking out for him. _

_"I would have done the same in Mikey's situation," Leo said._

_"Me too," Donnie said glancing at Leo. _

_Raph sighed. If the situation was reversed he would have too._

* * *

Leo opened his eyes.

"Mikey saved me before we left the warehouse, and again in the alley," Raph said before walking off.

Raph walked into Mikey's room. He was on his left side clutching his wound with this right hand, his knees were drawn close to this plastron.

The only audible words Raph could hear is brother speak was 'hurts'

Raph dropped to his knees by his brother's bedside. He reached his hand out and placed it on his brother's side. "Sorry bro, this is all my fault."

"Ra….phie…? Ma...ke...it...st...op,"

"If I could trade places with ya Mikey, I would," Raph said rubbing his brother's shell. "It's all my fault anyway."

"I would trade places with you too Mikey," Leo said, walking into the room. He crossed the room and sat down on the floor. He brought his knees to this plastron and wrapped his arms around them.

"Hur...ts…" Mikey went into a coughing fit.

Donnie came into the room. "After what he Shredder did to him, knowing that pain, he chose to put himself in danger for Raph."

"We all would have done the same," Leo said. "We told Mikey we did not want to work with him, and drove him off. He got captured by Shredder because of it and he still risked his life without hesitating."

"You underestimate your brother," Splinter said from the door.

* * *

**A/N: thoughts? This was weird it was just supposed to be the rescue and somehow Mikey got hurt...I really don't know why but it came to me and wanted to be part of this story. I have more ideas!**

**I hope you like it! updates will not be daily.**

**until next time**

**~colonelduckie **


	9. Crayons and Nightmares

**A/N: They there! well here you go! Thanks to my beta. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, faved, and followed!**

**also remember that flash back from Chapter 7? I posted a full fic for it called "Separated" check it out!**

**I own no mutant turtles :( I do have a crazy cat. . .**

* * *

Chapter 9: Crayons and Nightmares

* * *

Leo was the first one to turn and look at his sensei. Leo could tell that Splinter was disappointed in them.

"How can we know his true skills if he is always goofing off?" Donnie asked.

"You must help him see his potential."

Leo looked confused. "How can we help him find that?"

"You have already started to," Splinter said with a knowing smile.

"How is that possible?" Donnie asked.

"Well, Donatello you went in to find Leonardo and Raphael with the help of only Michelangelo. Leonardo, you instructed him to guard over Raphael when he could not fully protect himself. Raphael, you allowed him you be your eyes." Splinter looked at his each of his sons.

"The only reason Mikey was watching Raph was because I told him too," Leo said.

"Your sight was better than Raphael's if you did not trust Michelangelo to watch over your brother then you should have him guard you or have him with Donatello. You trusted him. He was doing what you wanted him to do if the situation came up." Splinter looked into Leo's eyes.

"I did not think something like this would happen," Leo said.

"Raphael, did you trust Michelangelo to protect you?"

"Yes," Raph said, "I had to."

Splinter went to speak, but the sounds of Michelangelo's voice made him stop.

"M-ma...ke it s-st...op," Mikey was breathing fast and he was crying.

Raph rubbed Mikey's head. He was hot.

"Donnie could you get something cold for his head?" Splinter asked.

"Yeah, yeah sure," Donnie said.

Raph sat Mikey up, placing him against his own plastron. His breathing got slightly better.

Donnie came back and placed the cloth on Mikey head. Mikey rubbed against Raph's plastron.

"D-don't...le...ave...me,"

"I won't," Raph said

"Pr...o…mis..e?"

"Yeah, Mikey I promise."

Mikey struggled to bring his arms around Raph, but when he did the tension in his body lessened.

Not wanting to move Mikey, Raph spent the night awkwardly holding onto his brother. Leo and Donnie went to their rooms to sleep. Splinter left the room as well.

_"Mikey!" Leo called. Running over to Mikey. "Raph how could you!?" he snapped. "Because you are blind Mikey is dead!" _

_Donnie dropped to his knees next to Leo and Mikey, he pulled Mikey close; he was crying._

_"Raph, how could you let this happen?" Donnie sobbed._

_"But-but Mikey, jumped in the way!" snapped Raph_

"He's not dead!" Raph shouted waking up Mikey.

"Ra...phie o...kay?" Mikey mumbled, "who's not de...ad?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," Raph lied "No one is dead."

"O...kay," Mikey said falling back asleep.

"Raph you okay?" Leo asked he came racing into the room with Donnie not far behind.

Raph hesitated. "Yeah," Raph lied again.

"You woke up screaming 'he's not dead' and you are okay?" Donnie looked at his brother skeptically.

"I'm fine!" Raph yelled.

Mikey started to stir in his sleep.

"Raph!" Leo hissed "Don't wake Mikey up,"

Raph carefully moved Mikey off him and laid him in bed. Raph walked past Leo and Donnie without a word.

"D-don't le...ve me," Mikey cried.

"We are still here," Donnie told him.

"Donnie you stay with Mikey. I am going to check on Raph," Leo said.

"Okay," Donnie said nodding.

Leo went to see Raph. "Okay Raph what happened?"

"Nothing, I am fine,"

"You woke up yelling 'he's not dead' and you are telling me you are fine? I find that hard to believe."

"Fine!" Raph snapped "You really want to know?"

"Yes, tell me."

"I dreamt that Mikey died protecting me…." his voice was quiet and trailed off.

Leo's heart skipped a beat. "Raph it's not true," Leo said

"I know that!" he yelled "but it could have happened!" his heart was racing and he was growing angry. "Just leave me alone Leo!" Raph snapped pushing him out of his room and slamming the door shut.

When Leo went back to Mikey's room he found Donnie had propped him up in a sitting position and weakly trying to color.

"All Raph's yelling woke him up," Donnie said. "I was looking for a comic book for him and found his old coloring books from when we were kids. I found crayons too." Donnie smiled.

"I lik-ed the idea," Mikey spoke slowly. He was smiling. "Lo-ok Leo it's you!" Mikey turned the book around to show a cartoon turtle with a drawn in blue mask.

Leo laughed. "I like it! You have something for me to color?" he asked. It had been so long since they had all colored and it looked like it was keeping Mikey's mind of the pain.

"Yeah here you go," Donnie said looking over the pile of books to find some blank pages.

Leo flipped through the book and found a picture of kitten. He picked up the orange crayon and began to color. Then he took the blue crayon and colored in the kitten's eyes.

"This is you if you were a cat!" Leo said smiling showing Mikey.

Mikey tried to laugh, but it hurt, so he smiled instead. "It's cute! I wish I had a cat! What about you guys? What ani...ma...ls are blue or pur...ple?" Mikey asked slowly, longer words were still tripping him up.

"There are some fish that are blue," Donnie said. "I can't think of any purple animals."

"A fish?" Leo said disappointed.

Mikey flipped through the book of animals and stopped at the first uncolored animal. Mikey picked up the purple crayon

"Here you go Donnie! You can be a sheep!" Mikey showed him the sheep colored in purple. "And Leo how about a…" He looked over the pages. He picked up the crayon and began to color. "Look!" he turned it around.

"Is that a baby chick?" Leo asked confused

"YUP!" Mikey smiled "it was that or a but..ter...fly! I made Raph the but...ter...fly!" Mikey turned the page to show the red butterfly.

"Uh, Mikey," Leo said, "Raph is going to kill you."

"But, I made it just for him!" Mikey smiled "Leo, can you give it to him?" Mikey turned to Donnie. "What did-" Mikey winced and brought his hand to his wound

"Mikey! You okay?" Donnie asked.

"Y-yeah it jus' 'urts a little," he shifted his position slightly while couching; He sighed.

"Why don't you lay down," Donnie said, moving the coloring books and crayons off the bed. Donnie laughed. "He is already asleep."

Leo took the butterfly that Mikey colored and wrote on it: _Raph, Mikey colored this for you. He wanted me to give it to you. Leo._

Leo slipped the paper under Raph's door.

* * *

_Mikey was walking around the lair. It was oddly silent. Leo was sitting at the kitchen table with a photo album open. It was from when they were young. They were in the dojo with their weapons for the first time._

_"Leo?" Mikey called. There was no answer. He waved his hand in front of his face. "Okay," Mikey said walking off. _

_He saw Raph, he was lying on the couch with Spike on his plastron. Raph was sleeping. In his hand he held a picture, it was from the photo album Leo was looking at. It was the four of them on their first Mutation Day. _

_"Raph?" There was also no answer. He poked him; nothing. "Donnie?" Mikey called. "What is going on here?" Mikey made his way to Donnie's lab. _

_Donnie was sleeping with a t-pod in his hand. His computer was scrolling through pictures of them and April. "Donnie wake up!" Mikey said shaking him._

_"What can't anyone hear me!" Mikey shouted. "Master Splinter!" he yelled. He ran to his sensei's room and pulled the shoji screen open. He gulped with what he saw._

* * *

"I'm not dead!" Mikey woke up screaming. "I c-can't be!"

"Mikey!" Donnie shouted placing a hand on each shoulder. "You're not dead!"

Mikey was breathing fast. "D-Do-nnie," Mikey cried. "W-will I die?"

"No, Mikey, not now," Donnie said. "What happened in your dream?"

"-and when I got to Master Splinter's room there was table with my mask, nunchaku, and a picture of me. The picture had a black ribbon on it." Mikey's voice was quiet and he spoke slowly.

Mikey grunted and held his wounded side. His eyes rolled up back in his head; he fell forward. Donnie caught him.

"Mikey, wake up!" Donnie shouted. "Talk to me!" Donnie called desperately.

* * *

_"Raph this is all your fault!" Leo shouted shoving his brother back. "Because you had to be weak Mikey is dead!"_

_"You're blinded too Leo!" Raph snapped. "It's not my fault it took me longer to get my sight back!"_

_"Raph, Leo, stop it!" Donnie shouted "We can't change anything now. We just need to except that Mikey is-is…" he did not want to say it. He wiped the tears from his eyes. _

* * *

Raph woke up. His heart was racing again. He stood up and headed towards the door. When he got closer he stepped on a piece of paper. He picked it up, on the page was a red butterfly.

"What's this?" he asked himself, he noticed the note: _Raph, Mikey colored this for you. He wanted me to give it to you. Leo._

"Hey Mikey!" Raph called out "A butterfly? Really?"

He went to Mikey's room. Leo, Donnie, and Master Splinter were already in there. Master Splinter had his paw on Mikey's head, he was speaking quietly. They did not even notice him when he came into the room.

"What's going on?" He demanded.

Splinter turned around. "My son, it is good you are here."

Raph looked around the room. "Is-is he d-d-d-"

"No, he is just very sick," Splinter said. "It is good to be surrounded by the ones you love, when you are ill,"

"But, Leo just gave me a picture Mikey colored, he was awake then. What happened?" Raph asked.

"He was not up long. I would guess about a half hour," Donnie said,

"He was must have been masking any pain he was in, or he was distracted." Leo said.

"After that he woke again up he was screaming that he was not dead. That time he was only wake long enough to tell me about his dream," Donnie continued.

"He had dream like mine?" Raph said, a little louder than he thought.

"Raphael, you had dream where Michelangelo died?" Splinter asked.

"Well…" Raph paused. "Yes, I did," he looked to the floor. "Instead of getting hurt when he was protecting me he died. Only I could see everything. Leo and Donnie blamed me," he figured it was best to tell Splinter what happened instead of being asked.

"I see," Splinter said, "have you had this dream more than once?"

"Yes," said Raph looking at his feet. "twice, but it's the same dream just...keeps going, I guess." Raph was losing his train of thought.

* * *

_Mikey left Spinter's room. He was dead? How was that possible? He went to his bedroom, maybe there was clue in there. Out of habit he shut the door behind himself. Lodged in the door was kunai; stained in blood. _

_All of a sudden Mikey felt the same searing pain in his abdomen as he did the night in the alley. He held his hand to the spot and dropped to the ground. He closed his eyes. _

* * *

Mikey let out an ear splitting scream. His hand was tightly held tightly over where the kunai pierced him; he formed himself into a tight ball.

"Michelangelo!" Splinter called out.

Mikey was panting now. Splinter pulled his son close to him. He could hear his son's heart racing.

Leo and Donnie looked at Splinter and Mikey with horrified eyes. Raph was staring blankly ahead.

Mikey screamed again; Splinter held his son tighter. Mikey's body felt as if it was on fire.

"What is happening to him?" Leo asked.

"I do not know," Splinter said softly as Mikey shook in his arms. "Everything will be okay, my son."

"-urts…" Mikey mumbled. "do...n't wan...na d..ie," Mikey struggled to talk.

Splinter kissed Michelangelo on the top of the head. "Donatello," he said keeping his voice calm. "Could you please fill the tub with cold water?"

Without question Donatello left the room to complete is task.

"Why sensei?" Leo asked calmly

"His body is incredibly hot, we must bring down his body temperature," he said. "Help me remove his knee and elbow pads," he instructed Raphael and Leonardo. After the task was complete, Splinter picked up Michelangelo and carried him to the bathroom.

"It's ready," Donatello said as they entered the room. Splinter placed Michelangelo into the cold water.

"Too c-cold," he tried to climb out, but Splinter kept a firm hand on his son. Splinter took wet a cloth with the cold water and placed it on his son's head.

"Do you think his injury could be infected?" Donnie asked.

"It is a possibility," Splinter responded.

Donnie's face fell. "I did everything you taught me," he said.

"There is nothing you can do if the blade it's self is infected," he said gravely.

"Why would it take so long to take effect?" Leo questioned.

"Many poisons work many ways. There are some the spread quickly while other take their time. Did you keep the kunai?" He asked.

"Yes, I did," Donatello said.

"I would like to see it," Splinter said.

Raph dropped down against the wall. He stared blankly ahead; it had been a long time since he had spoken.

Once Splinter felt Mikey's body was cooled down enough he picked him up from the tub and brought him to the couch.

"Raphael," he called to his second oldest son. "Please take a seat on the couch and watch your brother," Splinter laid Mikey's head on Raph's lap. "Keep an eye on him. I will be right back." He went to Donnie's lab with Donnie and Leo.

"Here is the kunai," Leo said.

* * *

"Mikey," Raph said softly, "I-I don't think I ever said thank you," he took a deep breath "for what you did." Mikey let out a moan in pain. "Now I have been having these dreams…" he was not sure if he should go on; he sighed. "These dreams where you-you d-die…." It was hard for him to get the words out.

"Ra….phie" Mikey squeaked out. Mikey slowly moved his hand to find Raph's; he gave it a weak squeeze.

Raph brought his hand to where Mikey injury was, he gently placed it on top of his brother's wound. Mikey moaned slightly from the pain. "Don't worry, the others are trying to figure out what is wrong," he tried to sound positive, but it was hard. He knew they would, but whether it was good news or not he did not know. "You were very brave," Raph said breaking the silence, he felt the need to talk, "Just like the heroes in your comic books."

"-urts," was Mikey's response.

"Raph!" Leo called causing both his brothers to jump at the unexpected voice.

Raph spun his head around. "What Leo?"

Leo's heart was beating fast.

"It's deadly isn't it?" Raph asked

Leo shook his head no. "No, but…" he tried to steady his breathing, "it's pretty serious. It effects his memory."

"But, he was fine before…" Raph's voice trailed

"It's a slow poison," Leo said. "We will have to see what happens after his fever breaks."

* * *

**A/N: Oh noes! You should know me by now :) So what did you think? **

**Orange cat? KLUNK! yay, well sort of. I just had to give Klunk a shout out!**

**Also I hit the 30 review mark! (well 33 total) woot! so big for me! I gifted my 30th reviewer a fic so that will be coming once I finish it haha (I asked what they wanted so it's gift-request)**

**well until the next chapter!**

**~colonelduckie**


	10. Truth or Lies

**A/N: Welcome to chapter 10! thanks for reading :D thanks to my beta. Thanks to everyone who has read, faved, and followed.**

**remember I own nothing but the TMNT action figures and Mikey hat**

* * *

Chapter 10: Truth or Lies?

* * *

Raph looked at his older brother. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Donnie said not much, except let it run its course," Leo sighed. Raph looked from Leo to Mikey with a worried expression on his face. "Raph, your nightmare won't come true, Mikey is going to be okay." He gave a half smile to his brother, "and if he is not you can personally beat me."

"Now that is one beating I hope I don't have to give," Raph said with a small laugh.

* * *

Raph fell asleep with Mikey sleeping on his lap. Donnie brought over a stuffed bear Mikey loved when he was younger, he denied still sleeping with it, but after all that happened to him recently, Donnie knew he was sleeping with old bear again.

The next morning, Mikey woke up in a panic. Raph tried to calm him down, but when he went to touch him it caused him to freak out even more. Mikey's eyes were wide and full of fear.

"Don't hurt me!" Mikey shouted.

"Mikey, I won't hurt you" Raph said.

"Lies!" Mikey shouted. "Ever since you bought me here, you have hurt me! I will never tell you where Master Splinter is! I would rather die than tell you!"

"Mikey! It's me Raph!" his voice was starting to rise.

"You can't lie to me like that! I can see you and you are not my brother!"

"Raphael, be careful," Splinter said. "Michelangelo thinks he still captured by Shredder."

Now that Raph's attention was off him, Mikey seemed slightly calmer. He was trying to figure out Master Splinter.

"I am not here to harm you," Splinter said calmly. "I am here to help you."

Mikey dropped to the ground. He held his injured left side. "Liar!" he called. He now was in a tight ball. Splinter tried to place a paw gently on his son's shoulder, but Mikey recoiled as if Splinter's paw was on fire.

"Let me take you to your room," Splinter said, knowing that he would be safer in his bedroom. "Can you stand up and walk?" Splinter asked gently.

"Y-yes," Mikey said shaking as he rose to his feet, his right hand still over the wound on his left side. He was eyeing Splinter trying to figure him out.

"This way," Splinter said, leading Mikey to his room. Splinter kept the light on and the door opened.

Mikey looked around the room. It was somehow different. He remembered the room dark, this room was bright and had a soft bed. He sat on the bed. "What is going on?" he asked himself. Mikey climbed onto the bed, he laid on his right side, and held his left hand to his wound. "Why was this rat trying to help him?"

"What should we do?" Leo asked Splinter when he got back. "I know we should try and keep on going as normal as possible, but Mikey thinks that Raph is Shredder; that is not normal."

"When Michelangelo wakes up he could no longer think of Raphael as Shredder. We must be cautious when he does wake up, he could think any one of us is Shredder, Raphael was the first one he saw when he awoke."

"But, he trusted you," Donnie said.

"He was very reluctant to trust me. I could see the doubt in his eyes. He did not know who I was or if he should trust me," Splinter looked to Mikey's room.

Mikey was lying motionless on his bed staring blankly ahead.

* * *

Raph was angrily stomping around the lair. "How can he think I am Shredder? Do I took like a giant metal freak?"

"Raph, we told you the poison effects his memory," Leo said calmly, "He did not even know who Splinter was,"

"Yeah but he did not call any of you Shredder!" Raph sent a kitchen chair flying across the lair, "he DID call ME SHREDDER!"

"Raphael! Control your temper!" Splinter said sternly. "You know just as well as the rest of us Michelangelo has been a great deal as of late. His mind has been uneasy, he still has nightmares. Now his nightmares are becoming a reality for him. It could have been any of us he called Shredder, you were the first one he saw."

"He's still having nightmares from that?" Raph asked, "I thought they stopped."

"He still has them, just not as often," Donnie said.

"Oh," Raph said rubbing his head.

"But Shredder really!?"

"Raphael, you must let it go; your brother is not thinking clearly. He does not even recognize me, and we do not know how he will react to Leonardo and Donatello," Splinter said, "When he wakes next, no matter who is that room, he could call them Shredder."

Raph just groaned. He went to flip another chair

"And if you break another chair you will find yourself with a week of extra ninja practice." Splinter said with the back to Raphael. "Now go fix the chair you have broken. Donatello, can show you where he keeps the supplies you will need." He turned to Donatello. "You are not help him fix it."

"Whatever," Raph groaned, pushing the chair over instead, as he followed Donnie to the lab.

"Leonardo, do we have any pizza left? I am sure Michelangelo is hungry." Splinter asked.

"Yeah we have some, let me warm it up for him," Leo said.

"Here you go my son," Splinter said giving Michelangelo the pizza.

Mikey's eyes focused on Splinter. "Sensei, they captured you? I did not tell them where you were I promise!"

"Michelangelo, you are not captured, you are home," his voice was calm, but it was hard for him to see his son like this, but he was glad his son recognized him once again.

"I saw Shredder…" his voice trailed off.

"That was your brother, Raphael."

Mikey breathing became uneasy. "I-I saw him, it was Shredder not Raphie,"

"Do not worry. You are safe."

"C-can you stay with me? In-in case he comes back?"

"Yes, I can my son."

"Good," Mikey said, "I don't like being alone."

It hurt Splinter to hear him say that. Not only did it bring back the memories of what was on the tape, but he knew Michelangelo was not alone, his brothers were with him.

Raph was sitting outside the door; hidden. He heard everything. He got up and went to his room and slammed the door shut. He slid down against the door, he buried his face in his hands.

* * *

Leo and Donnie were at the kitchen table wondering what they should do. Mikey genuinely though Raph was Shredder, he even questioned Splinter's motive, but the fact that Splinter was still in Mikey room proved he must have gotten to trust him.

"I don't know if this will help or make it worse," Donnie said. "Mikey told me that when he was with Shredder he thought he heard me. He really did only he did not know it at the time. What if I try and talk to him? Do you think that memory will come out?"

Leo sighed. "It's worth a shot," he said, "I would want to ask Splinter first." Leo paused. "It got quiet, too quiet. I thought Raph was fixing that chair? He was cursing it for so long and now, nothing."

"Let me go check on him," Donnie said standing up and heading to his lab. "Well I know why it's quiet. Raph's not in here."

"Must be in his room? He will come out when he is ready," Leo said not wanting cross his brother when he was in a bad mood.

* * *

Mikey's eyes grew heavy. He leaned against Splinter.

"Do you remember your brothers, correct?" Splinter asked, trying to see how is memory was effected.

"Yes," Mikey said.

"You called Raphael 'Shredder'."

Mikey gave a weak, hallow laugh, "Raphie? Shredder? I-I know he can be mean, but he is that bad," Mikey spoke slowly. "How could that have happened?" he said as his eyes closed.

"The poison," Splinter said softly, but Mikey did not hear him. Splinter held a paw to Mikey's head; he still had a slight fever. "Sleep well, my son." He kissed him on the top of the head.

* * *

Raph had fallen asleep with his carapace against the door.

_Raph held Mikey's limp body in his arms, he cried. "I know you are not dead, come on Mikey wake up."_

_"How will we tell Master Splinter?" Donnie said starting to shake from grief._

_"He's not dead!"_

_"Come on," Leo said, "let's get him home," Leo carried Mikey home. As soon as Splinter saw them he knew something was wrong._

_"My son!" he cried as Leo laid Mikey on the couch. "What happened?"_

_"It's all Raphael's fault!" Donnie said, using his brother's full name. _

_"He's not dead!" Raph shouted flipping over the kitchen table. Raph's breathing was heavy. _

_"Raph, you can't live in denial!" Leo said. _

_"Raph?" It was Mikey talking, but it was not the Mikey that lay on the couch, it was a voice only Raph could hear. "Raph? Or should I say Shredder!?"_

_Raph's body suddenly felt cold; his heat was racing. The words pierced him like an arrow to his heart. _

* * *

Mikey rolled over in his sleep, freeing Splinter who stood up and stretched. He had been with Michelangelo for a few hours now. Splinter pulled the blanket over his son and tucked him in. Seeing the old stuffed bear, he placed it under Mikey's arm.

Quietly, he left the room. He knew he would have to go back soon since he promised his youngest son that he would not leave him alone. Splinter had a few things to before he could return to his sick son.

* * *

"MIKEY IS NOT DEAD AND I'M NOT SHREDDER!" Raph's voice rang through the lair as he flung open his door and ran to Mikey's room.

Splinter tried to beat Raph to the room, but Raph was closer. "Raphael!" he called out, but that did not stop his hot tempered son.

Mikey stirred in his sleep. Raph pulled Mikey into a hug. "I'm sorry….and I don't even know why…I just am…" he took a deep breath, "just…when you wake up…don't call me…Shredder…"

Mikey woke up and looked at his brother.

* * *

**A/N: ohh what do you think Mikey is going say/do? well as always I do love reviews :D**

**well thanks for reading! The next chapter is the last for part 2 I will be doing a part 3! It is another idea I wanted to do and fits very well into this story line.**

**Until the next chapter**

**~colonelduckie**


	11. The Truth

**A/N: All righty this is now betaed! Thanks to my super amazing beta and thanks to my super amazing readers you know who you are! and if not you should :p**

* * *

Chapter 11: The Truth

* * *

"I-love-you-bro," he whispered quickly.

Mikey started shaking in Raph's arms. His breathing was ragged. Raph could feel his brother's heart racing. Raph could now feel is own heart racing. He looked around the room for help.

"D-d-…" Mikey could not even get the word out. Weakly Mikey tried to break free of Raph's hold. This only caused Raph told hold on tighter.

"Mikey it's Raph wake up!"

"No," Mikey breathed struggling in Raph's arms.

"Raphael," Splinter called out. Just hearing his name Raph let Mikey go. Mikey pulled his knees close to his plastron and wrapped his arms around them.

"No," Mikey said again, twisting in his sleep.

Donnie and Leo stood helpless in the doorway.

"Michelangelo," Splinter said placing a paw on his son's shoulder. "Listen to me, you are safe," his voice was calm, but it was not enough to break Mikey of his thoughts.

Donnie slowly came forward. "I have an idea," he whispered to Splinter.

"Mikey," Donnie called out, gently pulling his brother into a sitting position just like all those days ago in the Bronx. He even felt tears slip down his face at the memories. "Sorry," he spoke the same word again.

Mikey let out a slight moan. Donnie felt his brother's body relax slightly.

"D-Don…ie?" Mikey croaked with some difficulty. Without moving his head Mikey looked around his room. "Spl...in...ter? L-Leo?" he was breathing was ragged. "Wh...ere's Rap...hie?" Mikey once again spoke the words with difficulty. Mikey rubbed his head against Donnie's plastron. Raph was out of Mikey's peripheral vision.

"He's here," Donnie said rubbing his brother's head.

"Good."

Leo had already joined Splinter by Mikey's bedside; leaving Raph the only one on the other side of the room.

"So...rry I ran away."

Leo hung his head. As if going through this first time was hard enough, they had to relive it.

"It's okay, Mikey, we forgive you," Leo said. "Why don't you just sleep. Donnie there looks like a good pillow to me," He gave a small laugh.

"He is," Mikey said his words were soft. "Can I Don..nie?"

"Yeah Mikey you can," Donnie said looking down at his brother, who was already half asleep.

Only once Mikey was asleep did Raph come over to his brother. He picked up his brother's hand. "Mikey I won't let anything happen to you; ever!"

"Th...an...ks," Mikey said as Raph ran out of the room, Raph never heard his brother's words.

Leo sat down on the bed next to Donnie and Mikey.

* * *

_Mikey was laying on his side when the door opened. It was Shredder; again._

_Shredder roughly picked Mikey up with one hand and began to slash his side with the other._

_"S-s-st-op," Mikey cried. Shredder only laughed, and he continued to make cuts to the young turtle's shell._

_"Tell me-"_

_"No!" Mikey shouted the best he could. He closed his eyes, his body started shaking. Suddenly, Shredder stopped, Mikey opened one eye, and looked up. _

_"Hello, Mikey," Shredder's appearance changed to Raph's in front of his eyes._

_"Raph?" Mikey moaned. _

_Raph smiled and used Shredder's claw hand to slice Mikey's side deeply. _

_Mikey's screams were mixed with Raph's laughter._

_The door opened, Raph dropped Mikey to the ground. Donnie entered the room._

_"MIKEY!" Donnie called cradling is blood covered brother in his arms. He pulled him close. "Raph how could you?" he snapped. _

* * *

"Mikey!" Donnie woke up screaming, startling the already scared Mikey.

"Y-yeah Don...nie?"

Crying he pulled Mikey into a tight hug.

"D-Don...nie? You okay?" Mikey said.

"Sorry, Mikey," Donnie said releasing his hold on his brother.

* * *

_Donnie released Mikey and walked over to Raph. He picked him up and looked him in the eyes. "How could you!?" he shouted, snapping Raph from his Shredder-body. _

_"Don...nie? Raph...ie?" Mikey was keeling in his own blood with his hand over the cut Raph inflicted on him. He reached one hand out and collapsed to the ground. _

_Donnie raced over to is younger brother. He pulled his brother back into a hug tears flowing from his eyes. "Y-y-you k-k-killed h-h-him!"_

_"No, no, it was not me!" Raph said tears flowing from his own eyes_

_Leo walked into the room to see Donnie covered in Mikey's blood holding a motionless Mikey, with Raph kneeling across from the pair._

_"What happened here?" Leo demanded. _

* * *

Raph ran out of his room. "Mikey!" he yelled running down the hall and to his brother's room.

"Raph what's wrong?" Donnie asked panicked while Mikey looked at both of the confused.

"Raph...ie? You okay?"

Donnie looked Raph in the eyes.

* * *

_"Raph killed Mikey!" Donnie said crying, holding Mikey even tighter. _

_Leo raced over and knelt down next to his two youngest brothers. Donnie released Mikey to his oldest brother. _

_"I'm sorry Mikey," he cried. "I-we broke our promise to you. How will we ever tell Splinter?" he rubbed Mikey's head._

_"Raph how could you, we swore we would protect him. Not only did you not protect himm you killed him!" Leo handed Mikey's body back to Donnie and stood up._

_"Leo…I...I," Raph hung his head. _

_Fire burned in Leo's blue eyes. He reached forward and pulled Raph's mask off, and walked over to Donnie and Mikey. Kneeling down Leo untied the black mask that Shredder had given Mikey, and in its place he tied Raph's red mask. "I know it's not your orange one, but you don't deserve this black one," Leo stood up and brought the mask over to Raph. "But you, you deserve this one." Leo placed the black mask in Raph's hands. "The second you attacked Mikey you became our enemy. I did not lose one brother today, I lost two," He turned to Donnie, "Common Donnie, let's bring Mikey home, it's the only thing left we can do for him; leave the traitor," he said, picking up Mikey. Leo said nothing as he passed Raph on his way out. Donnie hung his head. "I promise I will protect you, Donnie. You are my only brother now," Leo said. _

_"And I will make the same promise," Donnie said, finally finding his voice again._

* * *

Leo woke up in a cold sweat. It had been a long time since he has a nightmare, but this one was the worst he ever had, this was also different he felt it was a shared dream.

Leo raced to Mikey's room. He knew it was dream but he just had to be sure, when he got there Donnie was cradling Mikey and Raph was kneeling across from them. His heart dropped it was just what he has seen in his nightmare, but just a different location, and less blood.

"Is. Every. One. Okay?" Leo breathed out each word.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Donnie's words were numb. "Mikey and me shared the same nightmare and Raph's nightmare was a continuation of our dream."

"Then...mine must be the final part?" Leo's statement was more of a question.

Donnie slow nodded, "I guess so, but without hearing I cannot be sure. By the look on your face I can guess what happened."

"Raph...Mikey…" was all Leo managed, and it was all Donnie needed to hear.

"Then yes," Donnie said. Mikey started shaking in Donnie's arms. "Mikey what's wrong?"

"Never should have run away."

Donnie looked at his older brothers. "We never should have said we did not want to work with you," Donnie said.

"Then why say it?" Mikey asked. It was the one question Mikey had yet to ask. It was the one question the dreaded him asking.

Leo opened his mouth and then closed it.

"We should't have said it Mikey," Raph said. "Just because you are not as good-"

"RAPH!" Leo snapped, pushing Raph. "What he means to say is that, we should never had doubted you Mikey. We are brother, we are a team, when one falls we all fall."

"You have spoken well my son," Splinter said.

"So you want me?" Mikey asked.

"Not just want you Mikey, we need you." Donnie said.

"You all saw it!" Raph snapped. Making everyone jump.

"Raphael!" Splinter called sharply, "are you really Shredder? Did you really kill your brother?"

"Well, uh, no," he said caught off guard.

"Then do not dwell on what was seen in a nightmare. Your brother is alive and you are certainly not Shredder, so calm your temper, and think of the good."

Raph did not say anything. He simply walked over to Mikey and sat down next to him.

When Splinter walked by in the next morning all four of his sons were crammed onto Mikey's bed. Mikey was half laying on Donnie's plastron, Mikey's feet on Leo's lap, who was sitting at the foot of the bed and Raph was next to Mikey half sleeping on his plastron.

Mikey woke up. "Raph? Why you on me?" he poked Raph to wake him up.

As a knee jerk reaction Raph jumped up and pulled Mikey into a head lock.

"un...cle," Mikey squeaked out, "Raph…"

"Raph!" shouted Leo "let him go!"

Raph realized what he was doing. He stopped, dropped Mikey to the bed and ran off.

"Uh, what's with Raph?" Mikey asked and Donnie tried to make sure Raph did not hurt their brother.

"You called him Raph!" Donnie exclaimed.

"That is his name…" Mikey said confused.

"It's just that you called him Shredder a few times and he had a dream where he _was_ Shredder and well, he killed you…" Leo said.

"Oh yeah. I think I remember that dream now. I did not mean to call him Shredder...well I don't think. Raph is my brother! I love him," Mikey smiled.

"_He is so positive with everything that he has been through, and it's mostly our fault and he still loves us. I can't say I would feel the same way,_" Leo thought to himself.

"Raphie!" Mikey yelled "Get your butt back in here," but his yelling caused him to go into a coughing fit.

"Mikey, here is some water," Donnie said, "remember small sips," he placed the cup in Mikey's hands.

* * *

Mikey was getting better, his nightmares were getting less. He was laying on his plastron sleeping on his bed with one arm hanging off the side.

"Alright we are going out on patrol," Leo called out

"Wait for me!" Mikey called jumping up from his bed.

"Not yet, Mikey," Leo said and Mikey tried to steady himself from getting up too fast.

"Aww but, Leo!"

"Leonardo is right Michelangelo. Giver your body time to rest." Splinter said

"That's all I have been doing! I feel so useless! Come on I feel better!" Mikey complained.

"Then you can do it for a few more days," Raph said bluntly.

"We don't want you getting hurt again," Donnie said placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Fine," Mikey mumbled giving in, once again.

"See you when we get back," Donnie said cheerfully.

"If I don't die from boredom," Mikey mumbled under his breath.

Mikey was going to call April, but then he remembered that her aunt was dragging her out to this play or something she did not want to go to. He sighed instead he went to the dojo and picked up a bow and practice arrow and shot at the target.

Mikey's T-Phone went off, but no one answered all he could hear was shouts in the background.

_"Leo, NO!" Donnie's voice came before the T-Phone cut off. _

Mikey gasped. His brothers were in trouble and he was the only one who knew. He grabbed the bow and arrow and ran out of the lair. He was going to have to find and help his brothers! This would prove to them that he was better and could handle being out there again.

* * *

**A/N: I am calling this the end of part 2! Next chapter will start part 3!**

**what do you think Mikey will do?**

**as always I love hearing from you so reviews are very much loved**

**until next chapter**

**~colonelduckie**


	12. A Bad Night

**A/N: I am calling this the official start to part 3! And Thanks guys to much I hit 50! reviews last chapter! Love you all! (once again not beta-ed my beta has been very busy, but I wanted to start getting some chapters posted ;p)**

* * *

Part III: Mikey's Secret

Chapter 12: A Bad Night

Mikey did not need to go far to find his brothers. Leo was having a difficult time standing and Donnie was doing his best to keep the enemies away from his brother. Raph was in front of both of them; they were surrounded by legion of Foot Ninjas

Mikey jumped to a near by roof, fit an arrow into his bow and pulled back striking down some Foot.

"Arrows from the roof!" Leo called from his position against the wall.

"Great just what we need, Leo is useless and Mikey well, he's not here." Raph grumbled.

"Hey!" Leo shouted

"You're the one who pulled a Mikey and fell!"

"Raph! Stop it!" Leo said coming to his absent brother's defense

"Will you two stop it!" Donnie shouted to his older brother's while swinging his bō staff knocking over some Foot.

"Donnie's right," Leo muttered. "Raph watch-"

"I got it!" Raph called out deflecting an attack from a Foot.

"Wait," Donnie said, looking up. "The arrows are hitting the Foot, they are avoiding us. What is going on?" Donnie asked as the Foot started to suddenly retreated.

"And you think I would know?" Raph snapped.

His brothers were safe, he had to get back before Splinter knew he was missing.

"Leo you okay?" Donnie asked as he help his brother to his feet. As they stood up Leo swung his arm around his taller brother.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just twisted it wrong. Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, were good," Raph said.

"Does anyone know where the arrows came from?" Leo asked.

"No, it's like they came from no where" Raph said. "I thought they were Foot arrows"

"Yeah, me too. Guess we have a protector," Donnie said.

"Yeah, but who? No one knows who we are." Leo looked his brothers.

"Beats me, your the lead you should know all this stuff."

"Let's get back to the lair, we need to get your ankle wrapped up," Donnie said, breaking up his bickering older brothers.

Mikey slipped back into the lair and placed the bow back in it's spot.

"Getting some practice in Michelangelo?" Splinter asked. Mikey picked his bow back up.

"Hai sensei," Mikey said, now looking for the practice arrows.

"It is a good idea not to allow your skills become rusty."

"If that is true then why can't I go out with my brothers?"

"You still are recovering."

"I am fine!" Mikey shouted causing Splinter to be take aback form his youngest son's out burst.

Splinter sighed. "Be honest with me, do you still see your brother as Shredder in your dreams?" Just hearing Shredder's name made him uneasy.

Mikey lowered his head and talked to his feet, "sometimes," his voice was defeated.

"What if you were to be in combat with Shredder and mistaken the real Raphael for the Shredder?"

"I could hurt him," Mikey sighed, "I guess I am just so tired of being stuck in the lair."

"Come with me Michelangelo," Splinter said leading him across the dojo, they knelt down. "Now close your eyes."

Taking a deep breath Mikey complied. He still did not like closing his eyes, he saw too much of what happened, or what did not happen. Whatever it was he never liked it.

"Good my son, now in your mind I want you to separate Raphael and Shredder."

Mikey tried to focus. In his mind he had Raph one side and a barrier, and Shredder on the other side. The longer he held the image, the closer the two got to each other until they became one. "I can't!" Mikey panicked as the two blurred into one. "He's coming…"

"They are not the same Michelangelo, you can separate them." Splinter listed to his son's uneasy breathing. He had to get him to focus.

"Raphael is your brother and would not hurt you, Shredder is your enemy…" he did not want to continue on so Splinter just let his sentence trail off.

Mikey closed his eyes tighter, this time he found himself in the dark room in the Bronx.

_The door opened. Donnie walked in "Mikey you can do it," he said helping Mikey to his feet, "we can help you," he gave his younger brother a warm smile he continued to walk with Mikey out of the room to an empty apartment, no one was around except for Raph and Leo. _

_"Hey Mikey you ready to go home?" Raph asked taking Mikey's arm and swinging over his own shoulders. _

Mikey's breathing grew calmer. He opened his eyes.

Splinter could already see that Mikey was calmer now. "Were you able to separate them?"

Mikey nodded, "I never saw Shredder…but Raph was like himself again…only a little nicer..." Mikey's words trailed.

"If you keep meditating on it you will get better in time," Splinter placed a paw on his son's shoulder.

"Mikey, Master Splinter, we are back," Leo called out as his brothers helped him down the stairs.

"Hey-Leo! What happened?" Mikey asked.

"I landed wrong," Leo said slightly annoyed.

"Yeah he landed like you, flat on his shell," Raph laughed. Causing Mikey to stop smiling.

"I'm not that bad…." Mikey mumbled.

"Raph just stop it okay? Donnie what do you think about my ankle?" Leo asked.

"If you stay off for one day you should be fine," Donnie said

"That means you can hang out with Mikey over there," Raph said point to his younger brother.

Leo knew he could not say no. If he said he was okay to go out Mikey would be angry with them for not allowing him out.

Leo sat down on the couch, Donnie brought over the med kit and wrapped is older brother's ankle. "There all set. Now stay off for at least one day, but before you can go I out I have to check to make sure you one-hundred percent. So that means you get to hang out with Mikey!" Donnie smiled.

"How was patrol?" Mikey asked once Leo got settled.

"We got into a tight spot with the Foot and then something crazy happened. These arrows came flying out of no where." Leo explained

"Really?" Mikey said trying to keep his voice calm, despite is racing heart.

"Yeah, we have watcher or guardian or something I guess," Leo said.

"Do you think you will see them again?" Mikey asked.

Leo shrugged. "I dunno," he looked at Mikey and smiled, "You want to name him don't you?"

Mikey smiled. "How about the Nightwatcher!"

"Pick something else, I don't think he is cool enough for a name like that," Raph grumbled.

"You never met him how do you know!" Mikey said starting to get defensive.

"How about the Protector?" Donnie said.

"I like that one," Leo said. Raph nodded in agreement.

"Hey! I thought I named-well everything!" Mikey complained.

"Not this time!" Donnie laughed as Mikey pouted.

"Fine, use your lame name," Mikey whined.

Mikey had been going stir crazy and he was driving his brothers crazy with pranks. He was also worrying his brothers since he was still having nightmares, they knew he was having more than he was admitting, but it is hard to deny a nightmare when you wake up screaming. They wished that they could help him, but they could not think of away. Going out on patrol was the only time they left their younger brother.

Mikey flopped upside down next to Leo, who was watching _Space Heroes_ before bed. "Just think me an' you all day tomorrow!" Mikey exclaimed. He hated it when his brothers went out on patrol, he just got so lonely. In the beginning one would stay behind to keep him company, but he felt more like a burden and told them they did not have to do it any more.

"I have to stay off my ankle, so there will not be much I can do."

Mikey shrugged, "That's okay, it's never just me an' you so it will be fun no matter what!"

Mikey's optimism never ceased to amaze him. While Leo was angry he would not be out with Raph and Donnie he was glad to be with Mikey, maybe he could help him out. Maybe he could get the truth out of him. Donnie got some of it, but they knew there was more.

The next day Leo was miserable all day because he had to stay off his ankle. Leo was sitting in front of the T.V. watching _Space Heroes_. Mikey came over from his room and sat down next to his brother, they had just eaten breakfast, and Raph, Donnie, and Mikey had morning ninja practice. Mikey yawned.

"Bad night?" Leo asked.

Mikey looked at his brother, "no," he lied, "just tired I am still getting used a full work out." Mikey rested his head on his brother's shoulder.

"You sure you don't want to talk about anything?" Leo asked.

"Nope, I'm fine," Mikey said yawning.

"You know if you ever want to talk, you can talk to me." Leo slipped a hand around his half sleeping brother.

"I know...I just don't need to," Mikey yawned again.

"Alright Mikey," Leo said with a sigh.

"_Space Heroes_ again!?" Raph said

"Quiet!" Leo hissed pointing to the sleeping Mikey. "He just fell asleep. I think he hardly slept last night."

"Nightmares?" Raph said.

Leo shrugged. "He said no, but we can't believe that." Leo looked to Donnie, "has he said anything to you about his nightmare?"

"Not much, the other night he had a pretty bad one, he made me promise not tell you guys about it." Donnie looking down at Mikey sleeping on Leo's shoulder.

"No...not...Raph…." Mikey muttered in his sleep, he began twisting in his sleep. He began to whimper. "Don't...hurt….him."

"Mikey it's okay, you are at home, Raph is safe," Leo soothed his brother.

"Shredder...can't…have...him," Mikey began to gasp for air.

Raph held his breath. His green eyes were wide.

"Mikey wake up!" Raph said, shaking is brother.

Mikey just whimpered as a response.

"Mikey come on," Donnie begged, "snap out of it!"

Mikey opened his eyes, he saw Raph, "Raphie you're okay!" Mikey leaped to his feet and hugged Raph.

"Okay, Mikey I get it," Raph said trying to pull away from his brother, "no need to squeeze me."

"Sorry," Mikey said looking down at his feet, "it's just…never mind." Mikey turned around and went off to his room.

"Raph! What are you thinking! You were so worried the Mikey is going wake up and call you Shredder again, that when he wakes up concerned for you, you brush it off! We are trying to help him not make it worse." Leo looked Raph in the eyes, "can't you be nice to him for a little while longer?"

"Yeah whatever," Raph grumbled. "I thought Splinter said not treat him any different."

"Yes, he did but, that still not mean you can mean to him," Leo was getting angry, but he sighed calming himself. "You still having-"

"Don't say it! I am not having nightmares!" With that Raph stomped off to the dojo and began so wail on the punching bag.

"Yeah I don't think Mikey is the only one still having nightmares," Leo said

"With that comment? I think so." Donnie said.

"Well at least he is not taking his frustrations out on Mikey," Leo said.

"Yeah, and getting Mikey to admit to his nightmares is hard enough, but Raph? He will never admit it." Donnie said

"Donnie ya ready?" Raph shouted across the lair as he prepared to leave for that night's patrol.

"Coming!" Donnie called.

"You sure you going to okay with _Mikey_?" Raph said.

Leo sighed, "you really need to stop putting him down. Have you leant nothing?"

Raph rolled his eyes. "Yeah I learnt _something_ I would rather fight Shredder than be stuck alone with a bored Mikey."

Leo chuckled. "He's not that bad."

"Let's bet on it," Raph said with a smile, "After spending the night with Mikey you pick, fight Shredder or another night with him."

"Raph that's not fair."

"What said it had to be fair?"

"Fine," Leo said I will take it, "but I think I can handle a night alone with Mikey."

"Whatever you say. Have fun you two!"

"Just come home alive," Leo called out.

Mikey dropped the books in his hands. His brothers still did not fully respect him. He promised himself he would cry over this anymore. Instead he slipped into the dojo and grabbed his bow and arrows and slipped out while Leo was watching _Space Heroes_

* * *

**A/N: Ohh what do you think will happen?**

**as you know I do love reviews :) so if you enjoyed it review it!**

**until next chapter**

**~colonelduckie**


	13. Leo's Rough Night

**A/N: Hello to all my amazing readers! well here is chapter 13 (not betaed, correct when it is) **

Chapter 13: Leo's Rough Night

It had been a hour since Raph and Donnie went out on patrol and Leo had heard nothing from Mikey.

"Mikey?" he called, no answer. Leo turned around, and called again. "Hey Michelangelo! Where are you?" still nothing; could he be sleeping? Carefully standing Leo made his way to his brother's room, nearly tipping over some books on his way.

Slowly he opened the door, Mikey was not in there. Leo hobbled all over the lair checking every room; except Master Splinter's. There was no way he was telling Splinter Mikey was missing until he knew for sure.

Raph and Donnie slipped out of the sewers.

"It's never been just me and you," Donnie said as they climbed the fire escape. His older brother chose to ignore the comment.

"Rather you than Mikey. I don't have to babysit you," Raph mumbled

"Raph, really?"

"Oh stop, not you too. He is the still the same annoying Mikey he was before everything happened."

"Yeah, but what we said made him run away. We may not like working with him but he is our brother and you-we should respect him more."

"I will tell you that next time he starts pushing buttons at random." Raph sneered.

Donnie just sighed and they continued to jump from rooftop to rooftop in silence.

"Donnie keep up will ya?" Raph snapped after about an hour into the night.

"I'm here," Donnie said landing by Raph. "Quiet night."

"I hate quiet nights," Raph grumbled standing up. "Let's keep going there has to be something going on tonight, it's just too quiet."

Donnie sighed and followed his brother, "You know it's okay if we have a quiet night every once in a while."

"For you maybe, but I want to-" Raph's words were cut off with the sound of fighting.

"You see them too?" Donnie said peering over the edge of the building.

"Oh yeah I do, Purple Dragons!" Raph jumped down the fire escape.

Mikey kicked a rock on his way topside. "I thought they wanted to change!" he shouted, his voice bounced off the walls of the sewers. "I guess they lied, I should have known. All the more reason for me to prove to them I am worth something!" Even though Leo was defending him he could tell if was only half heartedly.

Mikey continued on his way. Slipping out of the sewers he took their typical route for a patrol night.

Mikey saw some Purple Dragons so he tailed them knowing that his brothers would eventually fine them, and even if they did not Mikey knew he could handle a few Purple Dragons.

Mikey could see his brothers on the roof top across the street. He pressed his back against the wall, keeping his eyes on his two older brothers. As the Purple Dragons came into their sight. He hid deep in the shadows.

"Mikey this is not funny!" Leo called out checking the lair for a third time.

Leo sighed, he grabbed is katanas, and left the lair.

Leo was running over the day's events in his mind, Raph was still being hard on him and Leo had a feeling it was be Raph himself was still uneasy about the events, and was still having nightmares. Raph was dealing with it the only he knew how: anger. If only he would take it out on someone else, but sometimes it would seem Mikey was asking for it most of the time, but not this time.

Leo sat down, giving his ankle a rest. He was still not sure why he felt the need to follow Mikey, maybe because last time he disappeared, well ran away Shredder captured him.

Leo stood back up. He traced all Mikey's usual skateboarding routes. He could see signs of recent use, but no such luck.

"I am supposed to be the leader and I lost Mikey," Leo sighed.

"Ready for this Donnie?" Raph called giving is sais a spin in his hands

"Ready!" Donnie called back, spinning his bō staff in one hand. "Sending one your way!" Donnie called knocking a pushing a Purple Dragon towards Raph.

"Thanks Donnie!" Raph called as he flipped the Purple Dragon.

"Raph! Behind you!" Donnie called desperately as he tried to right off two of the Purple Dragons.

Before Raph could defend himself, his attacker retreated, an arrow buried in his shoulder.

"You owe your the Protector your life," Donnie said. Raph grumbled as a response.

Several more arrows fell from the sky, and the remaining Purple Dragons fled the scene.

Mikey saw his brothers heading back to the lair, he had to beat them back.

Mikey raced back threw the sewers and into the lair. His heart was pounding and he was sweating.

Leo was not watching TV when he got back; he must have gone into his room. Mikey slowly walked past Leo's room, the door was closed, as it always was. He made his way into the dojo and placed the bow and arrows back in their proper locations.

Mikey then went into his room and jumped into bed grabbing a comic book.

Raph and Donnie stayed topside a little while longer before the headed back home.

"I really want to know who this mystery archer is," Donnie said.

"Leo?" Raph said

"No, I don't think Leo is the Protector he was-"

"No, not that braniac, it's Leo over there, just outside the lair."

"Leo! Donnie called what are you doing?"

"I could not find Mikey so I went looking for him, I still can't find him," Leo's eyes were fill with panic.

Raph helped Leo to his feet, they walked back to the lair.

"You sure he is not in the lair?" Donnie said as calmly as he could

"Yes! I checked three times!" Leo's panic was growing, as Raph helped him to the couch.

"Did you check under his bed? Remember he loved hiding from Splinter under there when we were young," Donnie said, walking towards Mikey's room.

"Uh Leo, did you check under the covers?" Raph asked, joining his purple clad brother.

"His bed was empty when I looked." Leo said depressed.

"Well, there is a Mikey in it now," Raph said point to his sleeping brother.

"He was not there earlier!" Leo hissed jumping up from the couch.

"Then where was he?" Raph asked sarcastically.

"I don't know you ask him!" Leo threw his hands in the air.

"Mikey did you leave the lair tonight? Leo here said he looked for you all over." Raph called over to Mikey.

"No," Mikey said turning over in his bed.

"Mikey, you look flushed and your breathing heavily," Donnie said as he walked closer to Mikey. "You're warm!" Donnie looked to Raph, "Raph grab a cold cloth for Mikey! I think his fever is coming back!"

"Donnie I am fine! I just worked out too much today."

"That was this morning! How could I have missed it all day? Slow deep breaths!" Donnie was now fretting over his brother, "and, you!" he said pointing to Leo, "bed! We told you to stay off your ankle."

"Donnie, I am fine," Leo said.

"Here ya go Donnie," Raph said bringing his brother the cold cloth.

"Here lay down Mikey," Donnie instructed, pushing Mikey against his pillows.

"I told you-"

"Mikey just listen to Donnie," Leo said.

"Coming from the one who is not listening himself," Raph pointed out.

Leo rolled his eyes, "Alright I will go to bed. Just wake me up if you need me…." he let is words trail as he looked at Mikey fight against Raph and Donnie.

Leo flopped into his bed. He was tired from looking for Mikey. What he did not get was why and how he could have missed him? He said he never left the lair and to top it off Mikey was sick again! What if something really terrible happened when Leo could not find him?

Leo allowed himself to fall asleep, even though he was concerned about Mikey.

_They had been playing a game and Mikey lost his footing and fell, knocking over and breaking a lamp. After that happened he ran off for fear that Splinter would punish him. They all saw it, no one pushed him, it was completely an accident._

_After the lamp fell and shattered Mikey ran off. Unknown to his brothers Mikey slipped under his messy bed in between two boxes; he coved his eyes. "If I can't see them they can't see me!" he told himself._

_"Mikey! Come on we are not playing hide and seek! Master Splinter won't be mad you broke the lamp it was an accident!" Leo was calling for his youngest brother._

_"Mikey you are making it worst by hiding!" Donnie's voice called out._

_"Mikey get out now!" Raph yelled _

_Upon hear all his sons call for youngest Splinter came out from his room._

_"My sons, what happened?" Splinter asked._

_"We were playing and Mikey lost his footing like he has done before, but when he tripped he knocked over a lamp and then ran off. We can't find him." Leo explained. _

_"I see," Splinter said, "this was a complete accident? No one pushed Michelangelo?"_

_"No one pushed Mikey, he just tripped," Donnie said, "I think he is afraid he will get into trouble, like the time Raph broke the chair and he got punished."_

_"Well, my son, when Raphael broke the chair, that was not an accident," he looked at his red clad son, Raph looked away. "From what you three have told me this truly was an accident and Michelangelo has nothing to worry about." Splinter looked over to his youngest son's room, he could see a large pair of blue eyes looking at him from under the bed._

_Without a word Splinter walked into Mikey's room, walked around the bed and bent down. He pulled his young son carefully backwards, causing the orange clad turtle to squeal. _

_"Sensei! That was scary!" Mikey said as Splinter set him down. He looked at his father "you found out my secret." _

Leo woke with a start. "Could Mikey be the mystery archer?"

It made sense. Mikey had been itching to get out, and the one day he can't find him any where the Protector shows up and just before Raph and Donnie get back, Mikey shows up.

It was late in the night, Leo got out of bed and walked to Mikey's room. Raph and Donnie had gone to bed.

Leo gently shook Mikey awake. "Mikey are you the Protector?" Leo asked him.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think Mikey will say? leave a review with your opinion!**

**until next chapter**

**~colonelduckie **


	14. Sadness in the Rain

**A/N: I was asked what episode my icon is from. Sorry I don't remember :(**

Chapter 14: Sadness in the Rain

* * *

"How can I be? I am not allowed out of the lair. Don't forget what Raph said last week in practice about my skills with the bow. 'Mikey could not hit a tree two feet in front of him' are Raph's exact words." Mikey turned away from Leo.

"Mikey stop this!" Leo snapped. "We are just trying to keep you safe."

"Keeping me _safe_ will not make me any better. I know my skills are not as good as yours, you guys say it all the time and you all think I am annoying," Mikey let out a heavy. "How would you like to be stuck back here for weeks? You remember what it was like before Splinter allowed us to go to the surface." Mikey pulled his covers over his head.

"Mikey you are good!" Leo snapped, "You just need to concentrate!" Leo sighed. "Mikey I promise I will help you with anything you need! Any time! You just have to trust me."

Mikey did not answer.

"It would seem that all the years of hearing he is not as talented as you and your brothers are talking a toll on him," Splinter said causing Leo to turn around.

"It's not true though," Leo said pathetically.

"Then why do you allow your brothers to tell him that? You are the leader and before that and most importunely you are his older brother. You all have to help and respect each other," Splinter placed a paw on Leo's shoulder who was now kneeling next to Mikey's bed.

"Fine! Hide!" Leo snapped abruptly standing up. "Just hide. If you want to be good like the rest of us face us! Talk to us!" Leo left the room.

"Leonardo-"

"No, sensei. If Mikey does not want my help how can I help him?" Leo stalked off and went back to his own room.

"Michelangelo," Splinter said sitting on the edge of his son's bed. "Leonardo wants to help you," Splinter pulled the covers off of Mikey. "Look at me Michelangelo. On his injured ankle Leonardo searched for you, when your brothers came back and thought you were ill, they cared for you. How can you say they don't want you?"

"If I never ran away and got captured by Shredder they would never feel this way. Something bad had to happen for them to realize they really care about me," Mikey said sitting up and burring his face into Splinter's chest.

"Everything will be fine in time, my son. Just allow your brothers to help you now. Allow them to learn from their mistakes." Splinter gently rubbed Mikey's shell as his young son cried. "In time you must show them that your skills have grown. They will learn to trust you."

"Can you stay with me like you when did when I was little?" Mikey asked sheepishly.

"Yes, my son, I can stay with you." Splinter said as Mikey nestled himself into his father's arms.

Even with his father Mikey found it was still hard for him to fall asleep, but when he did it was a dreamless night.

* * *

The morning came to quickly for Leo. When Leo saw Mikey in the kitchen his eyes were bloodshot a puffy, he could tell it was a combination of crying and lack of sleep. Despite his brother's appearance he appeared to be in a good mood. Leo decided it was best not bring up the previous night.

"Morning Leo!" Mikey said brightly handing him a plate of eggs with what looked like cut up pieces of pizza.

"Morning Mikey, and uh what is this?" Leo responded back looking down at the plate

"I call it Pizomelet!" Mikey smiled, "pizza in an omelet."

Leo poked the dish with his fork, he had to hand it to Mikey he was very creative when using left over pizza.

"Coffee…"

"Morning Donnie!" Mikey called out to his brothers usual morning greeting.

Donnie joined his brothers at the table, "good morning," he said giving his brothers a proper greeting after having a sip of coffee while Mikey put his plate in front of him. "Mikey what is this?" Donnie asked, giving the dish the same skeptical look Leo gave it.

"I call it Pizomelet! Pizza in an omelet," he boasted.

"Ok...ay," Donnie said still unsure what to make of his brother's latest concoction. He reluctantly look a bite anyway.

"I smell pizza and eggs," Raph announces as he entered the kitchen. "Should I be scared?" He looked at Leo and Donnie who were _eating_ what looked like eggs and pizza rolled into one.

"What the shell is that?" Raph asked

"Pizomelet," Leo and Donnie said at the same time.

"A WHAT?"

"Pizza in an omelet! And here is yours Raph!" Mikey said smiling.

"I don't know what to say to that," Raph said after a few moments of thought.

"You say you will try it," Leo said lifting another forkful into his mouth.

* * *

After breakfast the brothers headed off to the dojo for practice. Donnie and Master Splinter both agreed that Leo's ankle was well enough for him to put in a full work out. It also was agreed that Mikey was going to be allowed a full work out as well.

"Michelangelo, may I have a word with you?" Splinter asked after practice was finished.

"Hai sensei," Mikey said holding back.

"If you can prove to me today and tomorrow you are ready to go back out on patrol with your brothers, I will permit you to resume doing so tomorrow night," Splinter gave his son a warm smile

"Thank you sensei!" Mikey exclaimed throwing his arms around his father.

"You are welcome my son," Splinter said. He knew his young son had been having less and less nightmares and is fear of confusing his brother for Shredder had almost subsisted. Most importantly he could see him fighting with the same emotional as well as physical strength that he had before he was captured by their enemy. His youngest son was finally getting back to his old self.

"Sensei we are leaving for patrol now," Leo called out as they exited the lair.

"See you when you get back," Mikey said smiling.

Leo, Raph, and Donnie flipped topside. It was raining hard and very windy. They could hardly see in front of them.

The wind howled and the rain lashed against them as they jumped from rooftop to rooftop. There was hardly anyone in the streets.

"We should go back!" Leo yelled over the howling wind.

"I don't think that is a good idea!" Donnie called back point over Leo's should. "Snakeweed!"

Raph readied himself as Leo turned around to call to him. Leo words were lost when one of Snakeweed's tentacles came crashing down in between the three of them.

Not long after there came a small sting of arrows form the Protector.

"He's even out in this weather!" Donnie called.

"We are out too," Raph said trying to prove a point.

"That's true," Leo called as he cut a tentacle.

Mikey found it hard to trail his brothers in the rain, but just when he thought he lost them he could see the familiar form of Snakeweed.

He positioned himself on an adjacent building. The rain was making it hard to see. His bow in his hand he drew back and let an arrow fly.

As more arrows came, Leo looked to the direction from where they came. He was straining to see if he could see the Protector.

"Hey Leo watch out!" Raph snapped as tentacle wrapped itself around Leo.

Leo struggled to break free his arm were pinned down. Another tentacle had picked up Donnie and sent him flying across the street.

Seeing Leo's struggle Mikey carefully aimed an arrow to the tentacle they held Leo. It hit! The tentacle dropped Leo.

Mikey sent a few more arrows, he was running low.

"And now you owe the Protector!" Donnie shouted as he tried to fight off Snakeweed.

The three brothers were breathing heavily. After what Raph called 'dumb luck' Snakeweed began to retreat.

"It was the lighting that scared him off," Donnie said as they raced back home.

"Like I said dumb luck!" Raph called back.

Just as Mikey was going to turn to go back to the lair he could hear approaching footsteps. Before he could react he felt a small pinch, like from a needle near his neck and the words "Goodnight little turtle" before he hit the cold wet ground.

By the time Leo, Raph, and Donnie got to the lair the power had gone out. Splinter had already had candles in places for some light.

"My sons, did Michelangelo go with you tonight? Once the power went out I expect him to begin to panic and come find me. When he did not I went to place a candle in his room so when he woke up he would have some light. I found he was not there." Splinter looked at his confused sons, he knew the answer.

"No, sensei. He did not come with us," Leo said, "but, I think I know where to find him, and it's not in the lair."

"Leonardo what do you mean?" Splinter asked.

"I have had this feeling that Mikey is the Protector. It got when I could not find in yesterday. If you don't believe me check you will see a bow missing." Leo spoke is words carefully. "I tried to ask him about it, but I could not get him to confirm it. I just know it's him."

Splinter and his sons went to the dojo, sure enough there was a missing bow and significantly less arrows.

"Something must have happened to Michelangelo," Splinter said urgently, "it would appear he would make sure he arrived home before someone noticed he was missing." They could tell Splinter was taking it hard he was the only one home all the days Mikey slipped out, he should have noticed. "You must find him!" Splinter called out desperately.

"Don't worry sensei we will find him," Leo said calmly. "Let's go," he said turning to his brothers, "we know where he was, if he really is the Protector, there must be some clues."

"And if he is not the Protector?" Donnie asked.

"I just hope he is," Leo said finally.

Splinter watched as his three oldest sons disappear out of the lair. He turned to his own room to meditate on the matter.

Leo, Raph, and Donnie easily found the location again of their fight with Snakeweed.

"The arrows must have come from that building," Leo said point to the building Mikey was shooting from, "lets go!" Leo called as he made his way to the fire escape.

"Now look for any clues of where Mikey might be," Leo instructed.

"Leo, that won't be necessary," Donnie said in a hushed voice.

"Why!" Leo snapped getting angry.

"Because I found Mikey…." Donnie's chocolate brown eyes were sad when they met Leo's blue ones.

Leo and Donnie raced to Mikey who was in Raph's arms. "He ain't breathing right," Raph said.

"Mikey," Leo breathed.

* * *

**A/N: I wrote about the Pizomelet back on Feb 3 and then in the episode on 2/8 Mikey thinks about making one. . . **

**Also I am seeking idea, anything you want to see? **

**well please review.**

**~colonelduckie**


	15. Blood and Tears

**A/N: After much debating I am posting this. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Blood and Tears

"What's wrong with him?" Leo asked, "I don't see any cuts or marks."

Donnie knelt down, "Let's get him back to the lair, we will be able to see better."

Leo went to pick Mikey up, but he stopped. "Donnie, he is shaking," he looked up at his purple clad brother.

"We need to get him back! I think he has been poisoned somehow," Donnie said trying to see if he could find any clues as to what happened.

"Raph canvas the roof and see if you can find anything that could hold poison," Leo instructed.

"C-cold…" Mikey muttered as he tried to control his shaking.

Leo pulled Mike close to him. "We will get you warm," he whispered. Leo stood up holding the shaking Mikey tightly in his arms.

"I-I can walk," Mikey muttered.

"I'm sure you can, but I want to carry you," Leo said.

"Donnie, Leo, I think I found something," Raph held out syringe, "I found it by the door."

"Take it with you. We need to get Mikey back quickly," Donnie told Raph.

"But, I don't wanna go to sleep," Mikey mumbled.

Leo stayed silent for a moment, "no one asked you to go to sleep Mikey," Leo said finally.

"Why's raining in the lair?" Mikey asked.

"We are not at the lair Mikey. We are outside, just stay with me." Leo said.

"Then can you make it stop raining? I'm cold,"

"I can try," Leo said.

"Leo, how is Mikey doing?" Donnie asked as they landed in the dark sewer.

"He seems to be in this strange state halfway between a dream and reality…" Leo said, "I can talk to him, but he does not know what is going on around him and his eyes are close."

"You made it stop raining," Mikey said giving a weak smile.

"Don't know you were that special, Leo," Raph gave a hallow laugh.

Leo sat Mikey on the ground. As Donnie tried to get a better look at him, but it was too dark, they needed to back to the lair where Donnie could us the back up power he installed.

With this eyes shut Mikey rose to his feet and pulled back on an imaginary bow. "Die Shredder," he said releasing the imaginary arrow, before he fell to the ground.

"Mikey," Leo said kneeling down next to his brother.

"I'm okay!" Mikey yelled jumping to his feet, "let's go home." Mike took a few steps before falling, Raph caught him.

"I don't think you're okay, but we are taking you home," Raph said.

"Watch out for Shredder he's got a Kraang," Mikey mumbled as Raph guided him home.

"Okay, Mikey, sure he does," Raph said.

Leo kept back with Donnie. "What do you think happened?" Leo asked him.

"He must have gotten poisoned, but what ever poisoned him could have reacted strangely with his already mutated body. I don't think this was the indented effect." Donnie explained, "he could have been injected, or it could have been airborne. It will be tough to tell."

Leo looked at his brother and sighed, "Donnie you can figure this out right?"

Now it was Donnie's turn to sigh. "I should be able to."

Leo looked into his brother's eyes, "you have to, it's Mikey."

"I know," Donnie said.

"But I don't wanna go to sleep," Mikey said.

"No one asked if you wanted to sleep, Mikey." Raph said as he helped Mikey avoid walking into a wall.

"That's odd Mikey said the same thing to me earlier," Leo said, but his words fell onto deaf ears.

"We're home, Mikey," Raph lead him in, "careful watch your-"

Mikey tripped down the stairs, causing is brothers to panic.

"Mikey!" Raph called going to help him up. "Uh Donnie, he ain't moving," Raph said.

"My sons, what happened?" Splinter asked.

"Mikey is the Protector, but he got poisoned and we don't know who did it or what the poison is," Donnie explained as Leo and Raph picked up Mikey. "He just tripped and now he stopped talking and moving," Donnie sighed.

"Before he was talking, had no clue what was going on, but he was talking," Leo explained.

"Lay him on the couch," Splinter instructed.

Raph gently picked up his brother in his arms and then carefully placed his brother on the couch. Once the task was complete Donnie and Splinter searched over Mikey to see if they could find the source of the poison.

"He is freezing cold," Donnie comment holding his brother's hand in his, "I don't know if it is a symptom or because he was in the cold for so long," he paused, "I am going to run some tests on the syringe, just to see if I can find any clues," Donnie announced as he went to his lab. Sure they found a needle, and odds were likely it was use on Mikey, but there was no way to be sure.

Splinter looked down at his youngest son, who once again appeared to be in another internal struggle, before he announced he would get a blanket to warm up the young turtle.

Leo sat down next to Mikey once Splinter left the room,"Why didn't you tell me the truth?" Leo asked. As he expected no answer came.

_The rain was pouring down. Mikey was hidden on the roof opposite his brothers, unknown to them._

_Mikey could see Shredder walk over to his brothers and raise his clawed hand. Mikey's body shook from the memories of what happened. He did his best to push it from his mind._

_Pulling back on his bow, he called out "Die Shredder!" before releasing the arrow. Mikey closed his eyes. _

_"Raph!" Leo shouted forcing Mikey's eyes to open. _

_There was no Shredder to be found._

Mikey woke up screaming. "I did not mean to!" Shaking as he crumbled into Leo's arms crying.

"Mikey, it's okay you wanted to prove yourself, you did,"

"By hur...ting Raph!?" Mikey shrieked. "I-I con...fus...ed him for-for S-Shredder," Mikey sobbed into Leo's plastron.

"Mikey," Leo said gently. "You did not hurt Raph, he is perfectly okay."

Mikey could no longer speak through his heavy breathing and sobs.

Upon seeing Mikey crying in Leo's arms Splinter quickened his pace. He dropped the blanket around Mikey's shoulders.

"Easy, my son," Splinter's voice was soothing, but was not breaking through to his youngest son.

"Ra...ph I-I hu...rt 'im…" Mikey's voice was hoarse and they could hardly hear him.

"No, my son your brother is quite safe," Splinter was talking softly to his hysterical son.

"No…" Mikey sobs got harder.

"Raph get in here!" Leo shouted to his brother who had gone off to his room at some point. Shocking his father, and not phasing his brother at all.

Leo's shouting caused both Raph and Donnie to come racing into the room, each knew Leo was Mikey so hearing him waking up screaming from a nightmare was nothing new. Leo was with him, so Donnie felt it was more important for him to work on finding out what happened and if there really was a problem they would call to him. Raph on the other hand never was one to help Mikey deal with his nightmares, as he was still have a few himself.

Once Raph entered the room Leo took Mikey by the shoulders, "Look Mikey, Raph is here and safe, and alive," Mikey tried to fight against him. "Mikey look!" Leo snapped.

Mikey slowly allowed himself to look at Raph. "Y-you're ok...ay," he cried, trying to stand on his feet, but Leo held him back and Raph walked forward.

"Yeah Mikey, I am," Raph said kneeling down in front of his brother.

Mikey launched himself and Raph and cried into his plastron apologizing.

Raph looked at his sobbing brother not sure what to say or do. After a few moments Raph helped Mikey to his feet.

"Come on bro, you can sleep with me tonight." Raph said walking Mikey to his bedroom.

"Really Raph? I can?"

"Yeah Mikey you can," Raph smiled.

Mikey climbed into Raph's bed. Raph climbed in next to him covering them up with is red blanket. Mikey snuggled close to Raph, laying his head on his brother's plastron. Raph slipped on arm around Mikey's waist, pulling him closer to him to keep him warm.

"Night bro," Raph said kissing Mikey on the top of his head. "Don't have any nightmares," he whispered.

Splinter watched from the door, this was the first time Raphael had shown true affection to his youngest brother. He smiled and went off to bed himself.

Early next morning Mikey woke up. Raph's arm was now draped across Mikey.

"Raphie wake up," Mikey whispered.

Raph groaned, "You okay Mikey?"

"Yeah, I did not have a nightmare this time. I think it was 'cause you were with me."

"That's great Mikey, now go back to sleep, you need it."

"I am afraid," Mikey mumbled.

"Don't worry," Raph said talking in his sleep, "I won't let anything hurt you."

Raph's alarm went off and he quickly stopped it not wanting to wake Mikey up. Raph slipped out of bed and covered Mikey back up with his blanket. "Okay Spike, keep an eye on Mikey," he told his pet turtle before he left, "I will be back with some lettuce for you."

"Good morning Raphael," Splinter said.

"Morning," Raph responded sitting down at the table next to Leo.

They could hear a door open and feet shuffling down the hallway. Mikey appeared in the kitchen wrapped in a red blanket. He rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning Michelangelo, did you sleep well? Donatello made a wonderful breakfast, join us." Splinter asked.

Mikey nodded, "yeah, no nightmare," he mumbled and he sat next to Raph.

"Mikey, why do you…" Leo's words stopped when he was his youngest brother asleep sitting at the table with a fork his hand and his chin to his plastron.

"It would be wise if one of you take him to the couch before he uses his breakfast as a pillow," Splinter said with a slight smile.

Mikey started to lean forward in his sleep.

"Wait Mikey! Wake up-" Mikey's face fell into his plate of eggs, "and you fell into your food," Raph said hanging his head.

"And he still did not wake up," Leo said. "Donnie could this be a side effect of the poison?"

"It could be," Donnie said as Raph picked Mikey up and he and Leo tried to clean the egg of their brother's face. "There is so little poison, that it is hard to do a full analysis on. I am going to have to draw blood from him, and then compare it to our blood to find out exactly what the poison is."

"Donatello, you are going to have to be carful, when taking his blood. You never know the memories you will bring to him from his time with Shredder. You also do not know what state of mind he is in," Splinter explained.

"Drawing blood on Mikey? That will go well," Leo moaned.

"Leo, Raph you might to have to hold him down while I draw the blood, and then I will need blood samples from both of you as well," Donnie said heading off to his lab.

Donnie came back with six vials for blood, and the supplies he needed with Splinter right behind him.

"Each of you my sons, will provide Donatello with a blood sample," Splinter instructed.

"We will need three from Mikey for right now," Donnie said, as Mikey started to wake up again.

Mikey sat up and rubbed his eyes and yawned, he just sat there and did not move.

"Mikey you okay?" Leo asked.

"Yeah," Mikey finally said.

Splinter knelt down to Mikey's eye level, "Michelangelo," he started, "Donatello and I need to draw some blood from you. There is reason to believe you were poisoned."

Leo and his brothers were surprised Splinter told their young brother the truth. Mikey slowly nodded.

Donnie prepped the area he was going to draw blood from, Mikey cringed and looked way. "All set Mikey," Donnie said smiling as he labeled the vials with his brother's name.

After collecting the samples from his brothers and Splinter helping him take his own blood sample. Donnie headed back to his lab.

Mikey resisted the urge to fall asleep, but in the end he lost out and he fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Things are slow right now. I know what I know what I want to happen I just can put it to words :-/ **

**so yeah, having a hard time with chapter 16 hopefully my week off from work will help me with it.**


	16. Cold

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who let's be bounce ideas of you! This is for you.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Cold

When Mikey woke up he was in his warm bed. It was two in the afternoon, he had been sleeping for several hours. Mikey was glad he was able to have another dreamless sleep. Even though he was not having as many nightmares, he still did not closing his eyes.

Despite just have woken up he was still very tired. Mikey was also hungry and still cold. Wrapping himself in his blanket he walked slowly to the kitchen. He passed the living room quietly as to not alert his brothers. He saw the box of pizza and grabbed a slice, he was too tied to warm it up, that and it would make noise. Mikey ate the cold pizza wishing it were warm. The only way to get warm pizza was to face his brothers, something he was not ready for.

Mikey went back in his room, after he ate his pizza he wrapped himself in his blanket burrito style and fell back to sleep.

Due to Mikey's unstable condition after his most recent moonlight venture as the Protector, Splinter allowed Mikey to miss ninja, practice. It was something he did not want to do, it was only hurting his youngest son's attempts to prove is worth to his brothers. When Michelangelo was better Splinter would work extra with him to bring him back up to speed with his brothers.

"Typical," Raph grumbled to Leo during the kata, "if what happened to Mikey would have happened to one of us we would be expected to be here."

Leo shot Raph a sharp look, "this is not the time to talk about, this is time to practice." Leo tried to keep his focus on completing the kata correctly.

"You know I am right," Raph continued.

"Raph just shut-"

Leo and Raph could feel Splinter hitting their pressure points on the side of their neck. They both dropped to their knees in pain.

"If you two are talking then you must have mastered today's kata, please Raphael perform it for me," Splinter said sharply.

Raph rolled his eyes and performed a near perfect kata, while Leo's a perfect.

"That is enough practice for one day," Splinter announced, "Donatello, may I have a word with you?"

"Hai sensei," Donnie said stepping forward.

"Have you any more finding's on Michelangelo's condition?"

"No, sensei," Donnie said hanging his head. "It's just too difficult for me to figure out, I will keep looking, I might need more blood. I will see after today's round of testing."

"Do not fret my son, you will find the answer you are looking for. I have faith in you." Splinter placed a paw on his tallest son's shoulder.

Mikey was laying in bed, no matter what he did he was still cold and tired. Mikey slipped out of bed, his brothers were out on patrol. Splinter was half temped to let Mikey go out with his brothers, until he found Mikey using a slice of pizza as a pillow. His son's narcoleptic behavior as of late was very alarming to him.

"Michelangelo," Splinter called to his youngest son causing the young ninja to jump. All Mikey could do was stare at his sensei. "Come, sit with me."

Mikey slowly made his way to his father, pulling his blanket close to him.

"Michelangelo," Splinter began repeating his son's name, "Why were you even out? I did not permit you out on patrol, and not only did you disobey me you did it alone."

Mikey hung his head, "I just wanted…." he searched for the words to say. "I just wanted to be useful…and not in the way…" Mikey sighed. "The guys think I don't see it, that I don't hear it. I know they think I am not a good as the rest of them and I wanted to prove. . . " Mikey sighed again,"just drop it," he ended, turning away.

Splinter mulled over what his orange clad son had said. Part of him wanted to commend him for what he had done, to protect his brothers, the other part wanted to punish him. Of all his sons Michelangelo had the most raw talent, but seldom showed it. If only there was a way he could help his son tap into his true potential.

Mikey rubbed his tired eyes. "What's my punishment?" Mikey yawned, swaying to one side.

"Michelangelo, you have great potential. You just have to unlock it," Splinter said.

"How do I do that?" Mikey asked softly.

"You have already started to," Splinter said warmly.

"What do you mean sensei?"

"By becoming the Protector," Splinter looked down at his son. "While I do not condone your actions, you showed great skill."

"You were not there how would you know?" Mikey asked weakly.

"I heard what your brothers said. You saved your brothers with some of your shots."

Mikey looked at Splinter, "what is my punishment?" he repeated.

"I just want you to promise me, you will only give one-hundred percent," Splinter looked at his son, he pulled him into a hug. "You do not need to prove yourself to your brothers, if they do not see in you what I see, then they are missing out."

"T-thank y-you," Mikey said weakly, standing up. "I am going back to sleep." Mikey unsteadily made his way back to his room and when Splinter offered to help he refused.

"Welcome back, my sons," Splinter greeted his three eldest sons as they entered the lair.

"I am going to see if any results come out while we were gone," Donnie said heading to his lab.

"I am going to check on Mikey," Raph announced. When Raph entered the room Mikey was curled up in his bed like a cat. Raph sat down on the edge of his brother's bed. "How are you doing?" Raph asked. No answer. Raph placed his hand on the lump that was his brother, he could feel that Mikey was laying under several blankets. Raph slowly moved back the layers of blankets until he reached Mikey, he placed a hand on his shoulder. "He is freezing cold," Raph began to panic. "Help!" Raph called. "Mikey wake up!"

"Raphael, what is it my son?" Splinter said looking Raph holding a limp Mikey in his arms. "He's cold, I can't wake him up. . ."

"Let me see him," Splinter said taking is youngest son in his arms. He listened to his son's feint breathing and heartbeat.

"He not. . ." Leo could not bring himself to continue.

"No, my son, he is sleeping. I cannot lie my sons, I am concerned. Donatello have you found anything from the tests you ran on his blood?"

"He said he was cold, when we found him, but I thought it was because of the rain. I should have considered it as a symptom," Donnie began to stress out.

"Donnie does this change anything?" Leo asked.

"It could, but nothing I saw listed a lowered body temperature as a symptom, I am going to recheck everything," Donnie said slowly as he headed off to his lab.

Splinter still held is son in his arms, he placed a paw on his head and closed his eyes. He was trying to connect with his son's spirit. Leo sat down next to his father and brother.

"Mikey," he whispered, "come back to us," Leo held onto his brother's cold hand. It finally hit Leo, he could have lost is youngest brother several times, and now it was a possibility again.

Mikey moaned softly. Leo picked up a blanket and covered is brother.

Raph was in his room, pacing, talking to Spike. "I let him stay with me last night! He was cold then! I should have told someone, but I did not think it was important!"

Spike looked up at is ranting owner.

"You understand right Spike?"

Spike simply took a bite of his lettuce leaf.

Donnie finally managed to get the name of most of the chemicals. He did not like what he was reading. "deadly, no cure, drop of body temperature, tiredness, hallucinations, dizziness, nausea," Donnie sighed. There was no way be could find a proper antidote without, counteracting one of the other chemicals. This was going to be difficult.

_The lair was silent. Raph sat on the couch pretending to read a comic book. Leo stared blankly at the TV not even _Space Heroes_ could snap him from his mood. Donnie was in his lab holding a piece of paper in his hand, just staring at it. _

_Mikey was dead and it was all their fault. They should have been there for him. Instead they drove him off. He meant more to them than they knew. They never realized that Mikey was the one who kept them sane. _

_"I can't take it anymore," Donnie cried. "I never realized how much Mikey meant to us," Donnie sighed._

_"He had a way for making us laugh, we could never stay mad at him. He always wanted us happy," Leo said. "I remember when we were little and we were exploring the sewers and Mikey ran ahead and I went after him. Me and him got separated from you guys. I go hurt, he though it was his fault he stayed with me for a week until I got better."_

_"I remember that," Donnie laughed. "He would not let you doing anything!"_

_"If only we acted that way with him," Raph said._

_Leo dropped to his knees. He buried his face in hands. "I should have done more,"_

_"We should done, more," Donnie said firmly. _

_Leo turned to Donnie and leaned into his brother. "How could we let this happen? It's was Mikey. Mikey! He is our brother! We failed him!"_

_"I know," Donnie cried. _

_Raph dropped down next to his brothers and pulled them into an unexpected hug. _

* * *

**__****A/N: Who's dream do you think it is?**

**any way I am thinking there will only be a few chapters left, but when we cross that bridge you can give your opinion as to if you want me to write on.**

**So take a guess! I would love to see some speculations! Also if you would like to see something post it! I am using some ideas that were posted last time, but if I tell you what is the fun?**

**~colonelduckie**


	17. The Cure

**A/N: alright here it is! Chapter 18 is killing me and I wanted to make sure I had a solid direction of where I wanted to go before I posted this chapter, incase I had to change details. **

* * *

Chapter 17: The Cure

Leo woke up shaking, the dream was too real. He heard a loud scream. "Mikey!"

When Leo arrived to his brother's room Mikey was sitting up in bed. He was breathing heavily. Leo sat down on the bed next to his brother, Raph and Donnie arrived soon after.

"Mikey, what happened?" Leo asked gently rubbing his brother's shell.

"I don't know just felt afraid," Mikey cried, "I don't know why." Mikey was holding onto his hand to his chest.

"It sounds like you had a panic attack," Donnie said checking over his brother. "Deep breaths, Mikey."

"Donnie, how is your research coming?" Leo asked

"I identified many of the chemicals, but here's the thing, I can't come up with a proper cure, because the cure to one chemical, will react dangerously with some of the other chemicals. There is something else that intrigues me. This combination of chemicals would kill...a human," Donnie sighed. "None of the symptoms were adding up. There really is no telling what will happen to Mikey," Donnie said.

"Is there anything we can do?" Leo asked.

"Just monitor him, make sure nothing changes," Donnie said, "we need to keep him warm too."

"Mikey no secrets," Leo said, "tell us everything," Leo said.

"About what?" Mikey asked.

"Your symptoms to start with," Donnie said.

"The truth," Raph added in.

"I'm cold and tired," Mikey said, rubbing his eyes.

"Was this your first panic attack?" Donnie asked.

Mikey nodded his head. "It was scary," Mikey mumbled as he leaned back into a pile of pillows.

"It's okay buddy, we will keep you safe." Raph said.

"Can you tell us why you became the Protector?" Leo asked gently.

"I wanted to help you guys. Since I-I can't always help you," Mikey hung his head.

"Mikey what do you mean?" Leo asked.

"I-I hear what you say, that-that I am not good," Mikey's chest was heaving. "I-I wanted to be good. . . like you guys."

The words stung the three older brothers.

"Mikey," Leo said dully.

"I don't want your lies, Leo," Mikey said sharply. "I want you to prove it instead." Mikey wiped his eyes.

Leo stared at his brother. "Mikey all I can say is that we will prove it, no matter how long it takes."

Mikey closed his eyes. "I so tired of being tired,"

"Don't worry Mikey, we will figure it out, just go to sleep and if you need us, just call," Leo said, just as he turned to leave Mikey grabbed Leo's hand.

"Can you stay with me?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, Mikey I can,"

"Like when we were little and I got scared at night. Raph, Donnie can you stay too?"

Raph and Donnie joined their brothers on their bed. Mikey nestled himself in between his brothers. He liked it there, it was warm.

Leo woke up to Mikey's soft cries. "Mikey wake up," Leo said giving him a gentle shake. Raph and Donnie woke up too.

"Is he okay?" Donnie asked.

"I could be just another panic attack," Leo said putting a hand on his brothers head.

Mikey's eyes slowly opened. "You stayed," Mikey smiled.

"Yeah, Mikey we did," Leo returned the smile.

"Well, I am hungry," Mikey complained trying to wiggle out from under his brothers.

"Let's go get breakfast," Donnie said as the four brothers made their way to the kitchen.

After breakfast they joined Splinter in the dojo for ninja practice. Even Mikey joined them.

After practice Leo remained in the dojo, Donnie went to his lab, and Raph went to feed Spike. Mikey had been feeling off since his panic attack went for a walk through the sewers, he needed to get out of the lair. He did not go far he stayed in the area in front of the lair.

"I need to get Mikey," Donnie said to himself. "Mikey!" he called "Can you come here, I have some questions." Donnie left his lab to find his brother.

"Mikey is sitting outside the lair," Raph said from the couch.

Donnie walked out of the lair he saw Mikey sitting down on the ground. His knees were close to his plastron, with his arms wrapped around his knees his face was buried in his arms. Donnie knelt down next to brother. "Mikey you okay?"

"I don't feel good," Mikey complained.

"I know," Donnie said soothingly he sat down next to his brother. "I have some good news,"

"So you have a cure?" Mikey asked smiling.

"Sort of," Donnie said. Mikey looked at his brother, "Come on," Donnie said, helping Mikey to his feet, "let me tell you and the others together."

Mikey sat in between Leo and Raph, Splinter stood behind his three sons, all eyes were on Donnie.

"The chemical components and Mikey's symptoms were very puzzling," Donnie sighed, "he should have died,"

"Should?" Leo questioned.

"After a lot time and research, I figured it out. I thought our mutant gene was causing more problems, but it really could be saving him,"

"Donatello, I am not sure I understand," Splinter said thinking about what his purple clad son said.

"I _think_ our mutant gene is the cure," Donnie said.

"Think?" Mikey asked, "could I still die?"

"Donnie?" Leo said, "could he?"

Donnie looked nervous. Donnie let out a frustrated groan. "He has had almost every other symptom. . ."

"Donatello, what exactly are is symptoms and how long has they been present?" Splinter asked

"Narcolepsy, has been present the entire time, as well as lowered body temperature. Hallucination was only present right after he was poisoned to my knowledge. He also suffered one panic attack, but that could have been tied to a hallucination, he just does not remember. There is also dizziness and nausea, I have not seen that in him."

Mikey flopped to one side leaning on Leo. "You can't stop how I feel? And I could still die?

"Sorry Mikey, I can't," Donnie said. "You can't lie to me about how you feel," Donnie said, "there could still be other symptoms Mikey."

Mikey grumbled and stood up. Splinter held his hand up for his brothers not to follow him.

"Your brother will be extra emotional, he just discovered that there is no exact end to his symptoms. On a more grave note Donatello, could Michelangelo still die? Be honest."

"It's still a possibility, but I just don't know," Donnie ran a hand over his head. "I don't want to tell Mikey, I don't want to scare him, I want to protect him.

"Donatello you cannot stop death," Splinter said solemnly.

"I know, I just want to protect him," Donnie's voice cracked at the last part.

"If you want to protect him, see what you can do for a cure," Splinter said.

"I will keep trying, but until then I want to sit with Mikey. He my only little brother and he is scared. I should have defended him in the first place, now I want to protect him the best I can."

"I can see your intentions are true, you are stating to realize your brother's worth."

"It took me long enough," Donnie gave a weak smile.

Splinter placed a paw on his son's shoulder and smiled.

Donnie walked into Mikey's room, his brother was sitting on his bed with his knees drown close to his plastron. Mikey was crying.

"Mikey you okay?" Donnie asked, sitting down next to him.

"I don't want to die. The last time I felt this was after I was captured by Shredder."

Donnie pulled his brother close, "Mikey, I will not let you die," Donnie said firmly.

"The only nightmares I have had recently was with Raph and Shredder. Now when I close my eyes I am back in the dark room, and I am scared it will happen again."

"We won't let you get captured again."

"It's not that. . .it's the fear that I felt." Mikey's eyes were fill of pain. Donnie was at a loss for words.

Mikey had finally fallen asleep. Donnie did not want to leave him alone, but he needed to talk to brothers.

"Mikey's afraid. Not of being captured, he is afraid of the fear he felt when he was captured. He does not want to experience it again." Donnie explained

"He is afraid of fear?" Leo questioned, "is that even possible?"

"That is what I have gathered, and I guess so," Donnie sighed. "I am a-afraid to lose Mikey, we have to keep an eye on him. We need to protect him."

"We can't let him know we are being extra protective of him," Leo said.

"You giving me permission to beat someone if they attack Mikey?" Raph smiled.

"Did that ever stop you before?" Leo laughed.

Raph laughed and smiled. "Come on we have Mikey to keep warm."

When Mikey woke up he was buried under his brothers, again. Mikey wiggle under his brothers.

"Mikey you awake?" Leo asked.

"Mmhhmm," Mikey mumbled nuzzling against Donnie's plastron, "don't leave. I like this," Mikey whispered as fell back to sleep. Leo looked at his brothers.

"Let's stay with him," Leo whispered to his brothers.

"Mikey how are you feeling?" Leo asked when they were all sitting in front of the TV.

"I feel like I am getting better," Mikey said smiling.

"That's good," Donnie said smiling checking over his brother.

Leo sighed, "Mikey do you think you will be okay when we go out on patrol tonight, or do want one of us to stay with you again?"

Mikey shrugged, "I should be good," Mikey said smiling.

"All right Mikey we are going out on patrol, "you're sure you don't want one of us to stay?"

"I'm fine," Mikey said.

"You promise you will not leave the lair," Leo said .

Mikey rolled his eyes, "I will be fine,"

Leo smiled, "okay."

As they left the lair Leo looked to his brothers, "Mikey is starting to get better,"

"Better be for good this time," Raph said, "oh and we better find out who poisoned so they can meet my sais,"

"Always looking for a fight," Leo laughed.

"We are not that different then," Shredder's voice came from behind.

* * *

**A/N: I told you the Shredder battle was coming! And that is what is giving me issues.**

**well I would love it if you reviewed this chapter. **

**On another note for those of you who read my fic "The Darkest Fear" I am decided to add 1 chapter more, maybe 2**

**alright, until next chapter**

**~colonelduckie **


	18. Dizzy

**A/N: Here is the latest chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 18: Dizzy

"Looks like you got your fight Raph," Donnie complained.

"Be on alert," Leo said.

"I see my poison has worked, Michelangelo is dead. He said he would rather die than tell me where Hamato Yoshi is so I made that happen." Shredder's words were cold and stung the turtles as he spoke. "Now who will tell me where to find Hamato Yoshi. If you do not tell me you will meet the same demise as your brother."

Raph was losing to Shredder, one sai was lodged in the wall behind Shredder, his breathing was becoming raged. Raph pulled a shrunken from his belt and tossed them at Shredder, he blocked them.

Raph stepped back, Donnie stepped forward. Pressing the button on his bō staff turning it into a naginata, the blade flew out of the end of the wooden staff.

Mikey was pacing around the lair. He did not want to break his promise, but he had too. He had a strong feeling his brothers were in trouble. He starting to feel the same way he did when he had that panic attack.

Mikey left the lair, he did not look back. Splinter saw his youngest son leave, he hung his head he knew nothing he said would stop him. Splinter himself knew something was wrong as well, and clearly so did Michelangelo.

Mikey searched for his brothers. Mikey heard a familiar sound, Shredder. Mikey climbed the building, he looked down with enough time to see Leo being tossed across the alley way, his katana flew out of his hand. Leo laid motionless like this brothers.

"Sorry guys, that I broke my promise," Mikey said as he jumped down, his nunchaku spinning wildly in his hands.

"And here I thought your were dead," Shredder snarled.

"You are not that lucky," Mikey said his voice icy.

Shredder's blade caught the chain of Mikey's nunchaku. Shredder twisting his own arm causing Mikey to lose his grip of his weapon in his right hand. With his foot Shredder send the weapon flying into the street.

Shredder advanced his arm cutting Mikey's shoulder. Mikey tried to hold onto his remaining weapon, but the blood dripped down his arm and his nunchaku slipped out of his hand. This time Shredder picked it up.

Mikey closed his eyes out of reflex. The last time Shredder held Mikey's weapon he used to assault him back at the apartment in the Bronx. After Shredder was satisfied he broke the weapon.

Mikey stepped back, his foot hit Leo's katana. Not having a weapon he picked it up, he had seen Leo use it for years, Mikey closed his eyes and moved the weapon like he had seen Leo do, it was awkward in his hands, but it was something.

Leo slowly opened his eyes, his vision was slightly blurry and he was dizzy. He saw Mikey facing Shredder with a katana in his hand.

Shredder went to strike, Mikey stumbled back. Shredder caught the katana's blade in his claw like hand and snapped it, Mikey took the broken piece and attempted another attack, but using his nunchaku Shredder struck him in the head and knocked him to the ground. Mikey tried to stifle his scream, but could not.

Mikey dizzily rose to his feet only to have Shredder pick him up my the neck. Mikey gasped for air, but in the end due to the blood loss, and the blow to his head Mikey's world faded to black.

Head lights appeared at the entrance of the alley way causing Shredder to drop Mikey, before he retreated he gave Mikey several kicks to his plastron.

As Shredder disappeared so did the headlights.

Still dizzy Leo crawled over to Mikey. He rolled him over and held him in his arms, with a hand keeping pressure to the cut on his shoulder, "Mikey?" Leo said weakly.

Mikey's breathing was labored, "Leo?" he said slowly opening his eyes.

"Mikey, you took on Shredder by yourself! Are you crazy!" Shouted at his barely conscious.

"So...rry," Mikey breathed out weakly.

"I'm not mad at you, this may sound crazy, but I am proud. They way you used my katana, you never used one before." Leo looked at his brother.

"Rea...lly?" Mikey's voice was so weak.

"Yeah, Mikey really,"

"Well...I...watch...you...us...it…"

"Wow, even after watching Splinter for a while was not that good when I first picked it up. Mikey that is impressive."

"What's impressive?" Raph groaned rubbing his head.

"Mikey used my katana, he was pretty good too."

"Still...like...my...nunchakus...better," Mikey was still having a hard time breathing.

Donnie joined them rubbing his shoulder, "Leo really?" he asked kneeling down next to his brothers. Donnie untied his mask and wrapped it around Mikey's shoulder. Leo untied his own mask and gave it to Donnie to use as a sling.

"Let's get you back to the lair," Leo said helping Mikey to his feet, but Mikey stumbled, his hand flew to his head.

"Mikey let me see," Donnie said, "looks like a bad bruise. What happened?"

"I…don't...know…."

"Okay," Donnie said giving his brother a weak smile, "I will check it out better at the lair."

Leo supported Mikey all the way to their lair.

"Michelangelo!" Splinter cried when he saw Leo supporting Mikey into the lair.

"They...were...uncon-" Mikey started, but his labored breathing cause him to stop.

"When Mikey found us we were unconscious," Leo said helping Mikey to the couch. Leo sat down next to him, he was still slightly dizzy himself.

"I am going to get the med kit," Donnie announced.

"Deep breaths Michelangelo," Splinter said rubbing the back of Mikey's shell.

"Mikey what did he do to you? Why can't you breath?" Leo asked concerned.

"Choke," Mikey said miming the action.

"I'll choke him!" Raph snapped.

"Before or after you beat him in the head?" Leo asked.

"Okay Mikey! Let me see your shoulder," Donnie said, sitting down next to him, uniting Leo's mask and then his own. Donnie gently touched around the cut, but Mikey cringed. "It's deep," Donnie said, "It's going to need stitches."

Mikey's eyes widened. "No," he said, his voice was starting to come back.

"Sorry Mikey, it's really deep," Donnie said cleaning up the blood on the cut and the spraying a numbing solution on the cut so he could stitch it closed. Donnie wrapped Mikey's shoulder and placed it in a sling, "all set Mikey." Donnie smiled at his brother.

"Thanks...Donnie," Mikey said trying to return the smile.

"Leo, Raph are two okay?" Donnie asked.

"I'm good," Raph said.

"I was dizzy, but it's passing," Leo said.

"Leo, let me know if it goes worst," Donnie said.

"Yeah I will," Leo said, "Mikey, how about your head? That's quite the bruise you got there," placing an ice pack over the large bruise.

"It's fine," Mikey said, rubbing his head, "I need new nunchaku," Mikey said changing the subject.

Splinter looked at his son, "What happened to yours?" Leo, Raph and Donnie looked at him as well, for they also wanted to know what happened.

"Shredder kicked one to the street," Mikey started, "I dropped...the other...one, sorry I lost them sensei. Sorry I left the lair."

"Do not worry about your weapons Michelangelo, they can be replaced, you cannot." Splinter held his son's hand, "I would like to know why you left the lair after your were instructed to me remain here?" Splinter said.

"I felt like they were in trouble," Mikey said hanging his head.

"Next time, tell me if you have these feelings," Splinter gave his son smile, "I felt the same feeling today."

Donnie scrunched his eyes, "Mikey if you feel sick, or anything you will tell me right? A hit that hard to your head is not good."

"Okay," Mikey said.

It was late in the night when Donnie hear a knock on his door. Donnie opened his door, "Mikey?"

"Donnie I don't feel good," he said weakly.

"Mikey, come in. Tell me what's wrong," Donnie said suddenly feeling wide awake

"My head hurts so much, I feel dizzy and nauseous."

"Okay," Donnie sighed, "You could have a concussion, I will have to monitor you, for a while."

"Okay...I-I..." Mikey ran off to the bathroom. Donnie chased after him.

"Let it out Mikey," Donnie said rubbing his brother's shell.

Mikey moaned softly as he sat down. "What's wrong with me?" Mikey asked weakly, "I was fine earlier."

"I think it's a concussion," Donnie said.

"What's that?"

"A brain injury…." Donnie's voice was numb, "Shredder must have hit you in the head."

"Oh," Mikey said dully.

"Let's get you back to bed," Donnie said trying to help Mikey to his feet. Mikey swayed as he stood up.

"Don'twannamove," Mikey's words were slurred.

"Mikey come on, you're moving, now!" Donnie dragged Mikey to his room, "You are staying with me so I can monitor you."

Mikey flipped onto his plastron to sleep while Donnie laid on his back. It was going to be interesting for Mikey, he was still experiencing symptoms form the poison, and now the concussion.

"Mikey, I have a question for you."

"whatisit?" Mikey slurred his words again.

"Do you remember how you go that bruise on your head?"

"No."

"What is the last thing you remember before waking up?"

Not wanting to talk Mikey pointed to the shoulder where Shredder cut him.

"Amnesia or memory loss are also part of a concussion."

"Donnie...how...bad...is...the...concussion?" Mikey asked he breathed out each word, so he would not slur his words.

Donnie sighed, "from what I can see, bad…" he met Mikey's gaze, "you lost consciousness."

"Oh," Mikey said with half closed eyes.

"Just go to sleep, you need some rest."

"Donnie."

"Yeah?"

"I don't-" he stopped short

"Eww Mikey!" Donnie shouted looking down at his vomit covered plastron.

"Sorry. . ."

"It's okay. I am going to get cleaned up."

"Okay," Mikey said as his brother left.

When Donnie came back Mikey was sleeping, "night Mikey," he said, slipping in next to him.

Donnie woke up several hours later, because he heard Mikey's uneasy breathing.

"Mikey wake up!"

Mikey stared wide eyed at his brother.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah," Mikey replied.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think the dream is about? No fair if I have told you.**

**I am thinking only one or two chapters more unless I can get an idea to do with. So if you have an idea send it my way.**

**so reviews would be nice.**

**until next time**

**~colonelduckie**


	19. Realization

Chapter 19: Realization

"What was it about?" Donnie asked concerned.

"There were. . .thousands of pizza boxes! And they were all EMPTY!"

"Really Mikey? You call _that_ a nightmare?"

"Yeah! There was no PIZZA Donnie! No Pizza!"

"And here I thought it was a real nightmare. Get back to sleep," Donnie said giving Mikey a playful shove, "if you did not have a concussion I would hit you like Raph does."

"But it was thousands of boxes and no pizza!"

"Mikey if you go to bed right now I will buy you a whole pizza later," Donnie buried his head under his pillow.

"It was a thousand EMPTY _pizza_ boxes!"

"Mikey!" Donnie shouted.

Mikey ducked into his shell.

"Donnie...everything okay?" Leo asked panting.

"Everything is fine," Donnie said glaring at Mikey, "he had a nightmare."

"Oh," Leo said, "was it bad?"

"For me! I woke up in a panic and you want to know what it was about?" Donnie growled

"Donnie? You okay?" Leo asked slowly.

"It was about empty PIZZA boxes!" Donnie glared at Mikey again.

"What made Donnie go all crazy eyes?" Raph asked joining Leo.

"Mikey had a nightmare about empty pizza boxes," Leo said.

"It was a thousand of them! It was scary!" Mikey said frantically.

"Of all the nightmares he has had recently he is freaked over this one?" Raph questioned

"Yeah, that's what it looks like," Leo said. "Come on Mikey, I think you should go to your own bed."

"Aww, but Donnie's a good pillow!"

"Your pillow is a better pillow than me Mikey," Donnie growled a little angry at his brother for panicking.

"Okay," Mikey said sadly as he stumbled out of the room. Leo caught Mikey by the arm before he fell.

"You okay?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, just lost my balance," Mikey said using Leo to steady himself.

"Leo could you take Mikey to his room?" Donnie asked, he sounded concerned.

"Yeah, sure," Leo said.

"Raph could you get Master Splinter?" Raph nodded.

Donnie paced around his room.

"Sorry to get you up so late sensei, but I need to tell you something. It's about Mikey," Donnie looked at his father.

"Tell me Donatello, what is it?" Splinter asked concerned.

"He has a concussion, and from what I can tell a severe one. Without proper medical testing I can't know for sure if his condition is any worse. All his symptoms point to a concussion."

"What does that mean for Mikey?" Leo asked walking back into the room.

"It means we will have to monitor Michelangelo. Make sure he does not worsen his injury."

"We have to protect his head?" Leo asked.

"Yes," Donnie said, "so that means no hitting him in the head Raph."

Raph just glared at Donnie.

The next morning Donnie went to check on Mikey only to find his brother's bed empty. Then he could heard a crashing sound from the bathroom. "Mikey!" he called. When he got there Mikey was standing unsteadily on his feet, using the sink to support himself. "Mikey you okay?" Donnie asked.

"I'm sick of being sick. First the poison now this," Mikey said, as Donnie heavily supported his brother.

"Don't worry Mikey, everything will be okay."

"I just want it over now," Mikey said. He lost his footing, but Donnie was still holding on to him.

"I know Mikey. I wish I should help you. Both the poison and concussion have not real cure, they can only heal on their own." Donnie led Mikey to the couch.

Mikey moaned a little as they sat down. He was still feeling dizzy.

"You okay?" Donnie asked.

"My head feels like it's going to explode and rip open."

"You want me to get ice for you?"

"Yeah, but I don't want you to leave," Mikey laid his head on his brother's shoulder and closed his eyes.

Suddenly Mikey felt a cold sensation on his head. He tried to turn around, but it only got him dizzy.

"Here ya go buddy," it was Raph.

"Raph?" Mikey questioned.

"yeah," he said sitting on the opposite side of Donnie.

"Watch out for his shoulder," Donnie said.

"Don't worry I will," Raph said his tone was sincere.

Leo yawned and waked out of his room and headed to the living room. He looked at the couch to see his three brothers fast asleep with Mikey nestled in between them. Leo smiled. "Donnie," Leo said gently shaking his brother.

"Nn?" Donnie opened one eye.

"Time for morning practice," Leo said.

Donnie sighed and stretched slightly so he would not wake his sleeping brother, "okay," Donnie yawned.

Leo bent down and picked up Mikey. The orange clad turtle moaned softly. "Shredder. . . .no. . .."

"Mikey, wake up," Leo said laying Mikey in his bed.

"Make...it...stop…"

"Mikey wake up!" Leo had on hand on the side of Mikey's face and other on his good shoulder.

Mikey's eyes flew open, his breathing was unsteady. Mikey grabbed at Leo's straps that held his kanata sheaths, "stop. . . him. . . " Mikey's eyes were filled with fear.

"Donnie get in here!" Leo called.

"Leo what is it?" he asked panicked.

"It's Mikey! Something's wrong with him!"

"Let me see him."

"He won't let go of my straps," Leo said.

"Mikey, I need you to let go of Leo," Donnie said rubbing Mikey's hand that was clung to the straps across Leo's plastron.

Leo slipped his arms around his brother and pulled him to a hug. Mikey adjusted his arms so they now clung tightly to the back of Leo's straps.

"Mikey, look at me," Donnie said.

Mikey's eye were unfocused. Leo shook him gently.

"Guys, Splinter sent me in-what's wrong with Mikey?" Raph's voice was filled with panic

"Raph!" Donnie called out, "get Master Splinter!"

Raph ran out of the room without a word. As he turned the corner they heard him yell for their father. "Sensei! Something's wrong with Mikey." Splinter quickly followed his red clad son out of the room.

"Sensei I don't know what's wrong with Mikey. . ." Donnie said defeated.

"Michelangelo can you hear me?" Splinter asked gently sitting next to his son.

Mikey's hands released their grip on the straps, his body relaxed in Leo's arms.

"May I see him my son?" Splinter asked. Leo nodded and carefully placed Mikey in his father's arms. "Michelangelo," Splinter called his son's name. He supported Mikey's head with one paw and placed the other paw over his heart, is heart was racing.

"Is it a nightmare?" Donnie asked.

"I think not, it looks as if he is have a deep internal struggle. There is something on his mind he is coming to terms with."

"You mean everything with Shredder?" Leo asked.

"I cannot say for certain, but Shredder most likely is part of his struggle," Splinter said cautiously.

"Or because of the events that started everything? The one where we said we did not want to work with him. . ." Leo voice trailed.

"That very well maybe. Your words hurt your brother more than anyone may know," Splinter spoke softly, "he has been trying to prove himself to you ever since that day."

"Taking the kunai for Raph, the Protractor, and taking on Shredder by himself," Donnie's voice sounded far away. Splinter nodded in agreement.

"I thought Mikey was over this-" Raph was stopped short, Splinter used his tail to whack Raph around the ankle.

"One does not 'get over' his brothers telling him they do not want him."

Leo, Raph, and Donnie's hearts skipped a beat, hearing Splinter say it made them realize how harsh the words were.

"Does it hurt to hear your own words?" Splinter asked.

"Yes," Leo said looking at brother, "we have tried to apologize. . ." Leo's words hung there.

"An apology is sometimes is more than just words, but actions as well."

"How do we show it?" Donnie asked

"By working with your brother, helping him find his potential. He is struggling to find himself, he needs all your help," Splinter looked each son in the eyes.

"So he having an identity crisis?" Raph asked.

"I think he is trying to find his place," Leo said.

"Why does he have to do that?" Raph asked.

Donnie sighed, "think about Leo is the leader, you are the best at hand-to-hand combat."

"And Donnie is a genius who invests stuff," Leo looked around the room, "but Mikey makes us laugh, he always knows what to say to make us smile," Leo sighed, "I think he is better than even he knows. You should have seen him use my katana, for a first time it was impressive."

"He used your katana?" Splinter questioned.

"Yeah, it must have been after he lost his weapons. When I woke up he was holding my katana fighting Shredder. That is how it broke." Leo said.

Splinter looked down at the son that was in his arms, "he has never used a katana or bokken before," Splinter said.

"He said he mimicked how I used it, that is how he knew."

"He is observant," Splinter said shifting Mikey in has arms. Mikey moaned softly.

"Sh-shredder n-no…n-not-not….Leo," Mikey's voice was weak.

"My son Leonardo is safe, as are you,"

"M'kay," Mikey mumbled, still with closed eyes.

Donnie went off to his lab after taking a blood sample from Mikey to check the poison level. Raph went off to feed Spike. Leo went off to the dojo, he wanted to think about everything that was said. Splinter stayed behind with Mikey. He growing very concerned for his youngest son, his spirt that always was very much present and always moving and positive was now dull.

"Michelangelo, I want to listen to my voice and come back to us." Splinter tried once again to call his son back. The events have not only been tough on his sons, but himself as well. He did not like seeing any of his sons in pain, emotional or physical. Right now his free spirited son was on both emotional and physical distress, and there was nothing he could do to help him.

Splinter now had Mikey laying in his bed. Splinter was sitting in a low chair by the bed, he was holding his son's three fingered hand in his five fingered one.

Leo joined Donnie in his lab. Donnie looked up to see the confusion in his brother's face.

"Leo you okay?" Donnie asked, moving his goggles to the top of his head.

"It's Mikey. I have been thinking, if we never said that we did not want to work with him would all of his have happened?"

Donnie sighed, "I have been thinking about that too."

"We can't change the past we can only learn from it to help the future," Leo said.

Donnie nodded in agreement. "I have good news. The poison is almost out of his system. At the rate it is going he should be clear by the end of the week."

"But he still will have the concussion. What are the symptoms for that?"

"He may or may not experience: headache, loss of consciousness; that happened right after the attack, amnesia; he does not remember the attack, dizziness, clumsiness, sensitivity to light and noise, ringing in the ears, nausea or vomiting, slurred speech, fatigue, concentration problems, personality change, disorders of taste and smell, sleep disturbance, psychological adjustment problems, and depression."

"Donnie that is a very long list," Leo said with a sigh going over in his mind what he had already seen from Mikey, "between the concussion, the poison and typical Mikey, he has most of the list covered.

* * *

**A/N: unless something drastic happens next chapter will be the last one. **

**I am working on another fic if you would like to read it check out my deviantART (culinary-alchemist) account until I decide how I want to post it here.**

**well please review if you liked it!**

**until next time**

**~colonelduckie**


	20. Raph's Gift

**A/N: Welcome to the last chapter of A Brother's Bond! This chapter is rather short, but I like it very much^^**

* * *

Chapter 20: Raph's Gift

When Mikey woke up he rubbed at his head, he had a headache. Mikey sat up, but that a mistake. He began to cough, he felt wave a nausea come over him. Mikey ran to the bathroom.

"Mikey?" Leo called out, he went to the bathroom to see Mikey sitting on the floor, his eyes were glossed over, he has a few tears in them too. Mikey was having a hard time catching his breath. Leo helped Mikey to his feet. "Come on Mikey. Let's get something to eat," Leo walked Mikey to the kitchen and the once there he helped him down into a chair.

"Alright!" Raph announced entering the room, "who wants breakfast?" he asked.

"That depends are you making it?" Leo asked.

"You use a smoke bomb instead of the egg once and you get banned form making breakfast!" Raph said throwing his hands in the air. Mikey started to laugh it was the first time in a long time they has seen Mikey genuinely laugh.

Mikey attempted to make breakfast for his brothers, but he had to stop because of his headache. "Mikey go to the couch Raph will bring you a cold cloth, Leo and me will finish breakfast," Donnie said. Mikey just walked over to the couch.

After breakfast Donnie brought a blanket over for Mikey who had fallen asleep.

April came over later. She was going to stay with Mikey while the others were out on patrol. April was sitting with Mikey watching a movie. Halfway through the movie Mikey was curled up sleeping. April took a blanket and covered her cold-blooded friend.

"Everything go okay today?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, we watched a movie and then he fell asleep," April said standing up, "I have to go. See you guys tomorrow?"

"You want me to walk you home April?" Donnie asked.

April smiled, "I'll be alright."

The next morning Raph walked past Mikey's room. Mikey was curled up in his bed, he was sleeping soundly for the first time in a long time. Leo was sitting in a chair with his chin to his plastron. Next Raph walked by Donnie's lab, he was sleeping by his computer. On the screen was details of the poison in Mikey's blood. Finally, Raph slipped out of the lair.

Leo stretched as he woke up, "morning Mikey-" he stopped Mikey was not in his bed. Leo jumped up and ran out of Mikey's room. Leo walked into the kitchen to see Mikey awkwardly supporting himself with counter. "Mikey? You okay?" Leo asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just, uh, resting," Mikey said with a forced smile. Leo wrapped one around Mikey's shell and helped him to a chair. "Leo I'm fine!" Mikey said.

"So I let go right now you would be able to stand without any support?" Leo asked, very slightly loosening his grip on his brother. Mikey's hand grabbed tightly onto Leo's arm.

"Fine...I'm not fine," Mikey muttered, "I'm sick of not being fine."

Leo sighed and then smiled. "Mikey you are already getting so much better."

"Then why are you helping me walk?" Mikey asked.

Leo just smiled, "Now how about I bring the bowls over to you and you can mix the pancake batter?"

"Sure," Mikey said sitting down. Leo brought over the supplies Mikey was using. Leo helped Mikey make the pancakes.

"Donnie! Raph! Breakfast!" Leo called. Donnie came into the kitchen. "Where's Raph? I have not seen him all morning."

Mikey walking to the kitchen when all off a sudden he list his balance due to a dizzy spell and fell to the ground.

"Mikey!" Raph called, as he set down a box by the lair entrance to go help Mikey.

"I'm fine!" Mikey yelled out, rolling to his side and trying to push himself to his feet, but he had no luck. Raph sat down on the floor supporting Mikey.

"Everything okay?" Leo asked rushing into the room, "Raph where were you?"

"I was-uh-let's get Mikey to his room," Raph said, "then I will tell you."

"I told you I am fine!" Mikey snapped, he was growing very angry.

"Mikey what is wrong-" Raph started but, Leo jabbed him in the side.

"Let it go Raph," Leo hissed as he picked up the still complaining Mikey. Leo and Donnie brought Mikey to his room, while Raph went back to the lair entrance to get the box he left.

Raph slowly walked into Mikey's room holding the box with a note taped to the top. Mikey was already sleeping when he came in.

Mikey woke up to see the box he read the note, "Here Mikey, Sorry about everything, Raph," Mikey looked at the box, there were holes in it, he was scared, but he opened it anyway. Mikey flinched as he opened the box. He looked inside the box he saw a small orange cat curled up inside, with a red ribbon around it's neck. He looked longer the kitten stood up and stretched. Mikey reached into the box and pulled out the kitten. The small kitten reached it's head forward and licked his cheek. Mikey noticed that there was a note tucked in the ribbon. Mikey unfolded the note: "_tell anyone this cat is from me and I will beat the green off you,_"

Mikey was curled up, with the kitten, covers over his head. It's been three months since his solo fight with Shredder. He was finally feeling better, he was slowly getting over the concussion, the only side effect he was experiencing was the occasional headache. Even his nightmares have practically subsided. Mikey's alarm went off, today was his first full traning session in a long time. Just last week he finally being dizzy.

When Mikey got to the dojo Splinter instructed, once again that head shot on Mikey would result in punishment. Mikey had to be careful himself; two weeks was doing a flip and get a dizzy spell and collapsed to the ground, luckily he landed on his knees rather than his head. Luckily Mikey made it through the entire practice without and problems.

"Mikey you had that cat for three months," Leo said, "you never said where you got her." Mikey glanced at Raph and smiled.

* * *

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who read, faved, commented, and followed me on this journey. I had over 12k in views, 148 reviews for the first 19 chapters, 43 favs and 35 follows.**

**I am working on another fic I will be posting it soon. I wanted to finish this story before I posted it. While the theme maybe similiar, it is not connect to the fic.**

**Thanks again,**

**~Colonelduckie xoxox**


End file.
